The Smile on Your Face
by DryadSpeaks
Summary: Companion piece to "All My Dreams."  Quartie goodness, from Quinn's point of view.
1. And So, It Starts

Artie told me he started writing in a journal a couple of weeks ago. He said he's found it nice to have somewhere to dump all his thoughts.

...I said he can always dump his thoughts with me, but apparently there are some things he doesn't want to share.

And that's ok. Because I have things I don't want to share with him too. I think that's healthy...we don't need to know absolutely everything about each other all the time.

So, I decided that maybe I should start a journal of my own, and see if it's really as great as he claims.

We had planned to spend the day together today, but I ended up having to help my mom with some cleaning and cooking for a small party she's having tonight.

Artie texted me to say he baked cookies.

Then he texted me to say he ate all of them.

I told him he's going to have to make more so he can share.

And then he said he needs to buy new oven mitts first. I don't know what he meant by that. I'll have to ask him. Maybe I don't want to know.

This journal thing is pretty good so far! I feel liberated!

Why didn't he tell me about this sooner?

**A/N: Companion piece to "All My Dreams." I want Quinn's voice heard more in this universe (because I love it), so I thought this might be a way to explore that.**

**Thoughts?**

**Also, I'll say this now: Obviously I don't own Glee.**


	2. Park Day

Artie and I spent the day at the park today. His mom packed us the most amazing picnic basket, and we just spent all day sitting in the grass talking.

It's amazing how much you can learn from someone in a day. I learned that he loves lying in the grass but is allergic to it. I learned that his favourite time of day is dusk because it's not quite day, but also not quite night. I learned that he's quite muscular, despite what some other people might think.

He learned a lot about me, too. He's one of those people that you just _have_ to tell things to, even if they're things you normally wouldn't tell anyone. Or something.

I told him things I've never told anyone, like about how I want to be a doctor and work with little kids, and how I peed my pants in the third grade because someone told me there was a monster in the bathroom. I don't even know how that came up in conversation.

I am so glad I lied and told him I needed some tutoring in history. I'd been trying to come up with some sort of plan to get to know him better that didn't involve me just coming out and saying "I think you're hot," and that was what I came up with. I had no idea it was so hard to pretend to not know all that history stuff. I kind of think he might have caught on to what I was doing, but at that point I didn't even care anymore, because the mission had already succeeded.

I love that I can be my nerdy self around Artie...that's not something I've ever felt free to be before. It's hard enough being in high school and being "popular" (whatever that is). There are so many expectations, I think if people knew I secretly geek out to things like Star Wars, it really would not end well.

I hate being a Cheerio sometimes. I wonder if my life might be more simple and straightforward if I just didn't do that anymore. I used to think being popular was everything...but now I'm not so sure. The events of the past year or so have really put a new perspective on things. Maybe it's ok to just be who I am without all the superficial stuff I used to subscribe so highly to.

After all, it's only high school, right? It's not like this is going to be my life forever.

Artie was right. I love this journal.

And I think I love Artie, too.

**A/N: So, this seems to have received lots of positive responses, and I will definitely continue it!**

**...as if there were any doubts about that. Geez.**

**Also, apparently Quinn is a lot more long-winded than Artie.**


	3. All Sorts of Things

**It was such a beautiful day today. The sun was shining, and I saw at least three clouds that looked like baby animals.**

**I've been listening to a lot of **_**Owl City**_** lately. It fills all my needs for catchy lyrics and mellow music I can play in the background all the time. I really hate silence...I always have to have something playing. My dad was always against having anything like that on (because it took away from the pristineness of his house, I guess...), but now that it's just Mom and I, it's perfectly alright.**

**It's only Monday, and I'm already excited for next weekend because Artie's dad is taking him to look at cars! The place he found to take driving lessons from prefers to teach people on their own cars, to make sure that they can work all the controls, so his dad said that he should probably get a car first, and then get some lessons. I'm so excited for him. I know he has issues with always having to ask people to take him places, so this will be huge for him.**

**I've been taking piano lessons in stealth the last few months, and I think I'm getting good enough that I might actually dare to play something for Artie within the next couple of weeks. I played the piano when I was younger, but gave it up when I was 12, so I thought I'd better get a few lessons to make sure my skills are up to par. I've been trying to learn things that he might want to play along with on his guitar. And...if we just happened to sing too, that would be a bonus.**

A/N: Consider this Monday's update. I have to go away for work for the day and won't have time to post it tomorrow...but I figured Sunday night is almost the same as Monday morning! :-)


	4. Surprise

I walked in on Artie singing the Dixie Chicks, and it totally made my day.

He had such a cute expression on his face, it was like a mixture of ashamed and embarrassed and guilt...but he was also kind of smiling. So adorable.

I think having me see that completely robbed him of his manhood...going to have to figure out some way to make that up to him.

I'm still kind of in shock about the whole "I'm dating Artie" thing. It seems so unreal. Sometimes I feel like I don't know what to do. With Finn (and even with Puck) there were always quite clear "boyfriend/girlfriend" boundaries, but Artie and I don't seem to have those.

Well...if we do, I'm not aware of them. He's kind of oblivious to things in general sometimes, so maybe we've both missed something.

And maybe that's ok. Whatever works, right? Who's to say we need to have set rules, expectations, etc.

I have a surprise for him tomorrow night...I hope he likes it. It's not something I've ever done for someone before.


	5. Good Evening

I cooked dinner for Artie tonight.

He was going to be home alone, and I thought maybe he'd enjoy it if I cooked. We'd never actually had the conversation about whether or not he had food allergies, but I figured chicken, potatoes, carrots, and swiss chard were a safe bet.

I thought he might feel kind of strange just sitting there while I cooked food in his house, so I threw the chard at him and told him to deal with it.

Honestly...I've never seen someone take that long for a simple task like that. It was kind of adorable.

Adorable...I find myself calling him that constantly. I love that his initial is A and adorable starts with an A...I should just call him A, and then all my bases would be covered.

I thought he'd probably enjoy a mini Mel Brooks marathon, so I grabbed a couple of DVDs off my shelf. We hadn't talked about it, but hey...these films are classics, and I knew there was no way he WOULDN'T want to watch them.

Afterwards, things got a little...hot.

Ok, I can't lie. Things got a lot hot. Smoking hot.

It's entirely possible that I have never enjoyed a makeout session THAT MUCH. He is just...

I can't even describe it. Amazing. Wonderful.

He is every relevant, positive adjective I can think of all wrapped up in an adorable ball of fun on wheels.

...I think his wordiness is rubbing off on me. What does he call that...word vomit?

**A/N: I've changed the rating of this story to give myself a bit more flexibility as far as content goes...hope that's ok with everyone.**


	6. Yoda

So...

I've decided I want to dress Charlie up as Yoda for Halloween this year. I found some costumes online for small dogs...he's pretty big, so I'm hoping it'll work.

A says he probably won't keep it on for very long, but I have faith in my handsome kitty...

Ok, maybe not so much, but I'm hoping he at least keeps it on long enough so we can take some pictures.

I have never seen anyone as excited as Artie was when I brought up that I wanted to do this. He had this expression of pure joy on his face...like a five year old with a new puppy.

Yes...five year old + puppy = Artie + my cat dressed up as Yoda.

I love it.


	7. Artie

I feel like I have nothing relevant to write about today, but apparently that's not stopping me.

Artie's going to look at cars with his dad this weekend...I'm so excited for him! He said that he never thought he'd be able to drive, and every time he talks about it he gets this really excited look in his face.

I love his face. I've never seen someone that wears their emotions quite like he does. I'm pretty sure he could never play poker...he'd give himself away in the first five seconds and that would be it for the rest of the game.

When he's excited, it's like the entire world is excited.

I have yet to actually see him angry, and I'm pretty sure that doesn't happen very often, but I'm sure when it does he's a force to be reckoned with.

Wow, I sound like such a girl.

OH WAIT, I am.

**A/N: Sorry this is late...I had to find time to write it first, in my busy work schedule!**


	8. Decisions, Decisions

I've had a lot on my mind the last few days, just haven't really wanted to put it onto paper.

I'm thinking of making a big change on Monday morning. It's something I've wanted to do for a long time, but I just haven't had the guts to do it. I'm about 80% sure I'm going to go through with it.

I am so nervous. I always thought that that was what I wanted, but now I realize it never was. It was just something I did because I was supposed to. It was expected of me.

Being in a relationship that actually means something to me has made me realize that I don't need to do things just because people expect them of me. I dated Finn because that was expected of me. Head cheerleader and the quarterback…everyone assumed that we should be together, so we were. It was pretty much meaningless for me, but I would never tell Finn that, because I know how much it meant to him.

Tomorrow's the day! Artie's going to look at cars with his dad. I am so excited! His parents are going out tomorrow night, and he asked if I wanted to come over, but I can't, because I already told my mom I'd help her with some things. He said that was no problem…he'd just spend the evening by himself, but he looked kind of down-trodden. I feel terrible about it.

I guess I'll just have to make it up to him over the next few days.

**A/N: For those that also read "All My Dreams," I hope this makes up for the ridiculously short chapter posted there. Artie's going to have A LOT to say over the next few days, and so is Quinn. DO NOT DESPAIR!**

**I hope you enjoyed! Remember…any thoughts/ideas/things you'd like to see…let me know!**


	9. Tomorrow

I'm really not pleased about leaving Artie home alone tonight. I talked to him earlier, and he sounded like something was wrong, but he wouldn't say what it was about.

He did say that they've narrowed it down between a couple of cars. They're going to think about it, and make a decision in a couple of days. Then he needs to get some lessons, and before we know it...he'll be driving all over everywhere.

Tomorrow is the day. I've decided, and I'm going to do it.

And, on that note, I think I'm going to go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be hard enough...I need sleep.

I hope I'm doing the right thing.

No, that's not true.

I know I'm doing the right thing.

**A/N: Sorry this is so late! As I said at the bottom of "All My Dreams," I had a power outage.**


	10. I Did It!

I can't believe I actually did it.

I walked in, and told Ms. Sylvester that I quit.

She just stared at me. Then she pointed to the door. I laid my pile of uniforms on her desk, and walked out.

I was kind of worried that maybe the other shoe would drop, because it seemed way too simple. I was expecting that she'd say something.

What never even entered my mind was that the other shoe could drop on Artie.

I quit the squad for a lot of reasons...personal reasons, but apparently word around the school was that I quit because Artie wanted me to.

I don't know who started that rumour, because it's not something we'd ever even discussed.

One of the reasons I decided to leave WAS that I wanted to spend more time with Artie, but I also quit because I was just tired of the social expectations that went along with having that role. I want to be just Quinn...not "the head cheerleader." Just Quinn. I want to wear what I want. I want to have my hair how I want it. I want to be able to do things without having to worry that word about it might get back to Sue Sylvester. I just want a chance to be myself.

Artie got slushied today because of my decision. He was absolutely covered, and I felt so terrible about it. We managed to get most of it off, but they got him from the back, and that is way harder to get rid of than when they get you in the front.

We had a little heart to heart after he was mostly dry, and I think he's kind of irritated at the fact that I didn't talk about it with him. He said it was fine, but I could see a flicker of hurt in his eyes.

I know I shouldn't feel guilty, but I kind of do. He's so amazing and awesome and open, and I do this without even mentioning it to him.

I've come to realize that I am in love with Artie Abrams.

Now I just need to tell him.


	11. Private Shame

My private shame has now become (semi) public. A has found out that I can't snap my fingers.

I don't know why. I think I missed the boat when everyone else was going through that stage where they were learning to do that. Luckily snapping your fingers isn't a life skill...but still.

It's not that I can't do it at all...it just doesn't make any sound. When Artie snaps his it's as loud as when I clap my hands...maybe I should get him to teach me.

We're going to the zoo tomorrow, and I am slightly over excited about it. I love the zoo. I read somewhere that they got a new panda, and they are my absolute favourites. I also really like the hippos.

I think tomorrow I'm going to tell Artie how I feel about him. I kind of wonder if he knows already, but I think I should clarify it for him. Maybe there'll be an opportunity for me to do it while we're at the zoo. I wonder if they have those kissing fish?

I just hope he feels the same way.

**A/N: Anyone interested in reading a mini oneshot where Artie teaches Quinn to snap her fingers, raise your hand! (Yes, Violet-Shadow...I know hahaha)**

**Also going to write one about the trip to the zoo...be looking for that sometime tomorrow. **

**I only have TWO chapters of "All My Dreams" left before I need to write some more, so if there's anything you want to see there (or here), let me know, because I'm going to be writing a bunch this week so I can post every morning again.**


	12. Zoo Day

I told him.

I'd been waiting for the perfect occasion the whole time. Then I saw them: the kissing gouramis. I don't know why I thought that would be helpful, but it really was. We went over to look at the tank for a minute, and I decided to just go for it.

I turned around, grabbed him, bent over, and whispered it in his ear.

"I love you."

And then I kissed him.

Not that I haven't kissed him before, but it was better than ever knowing that I'd just bared my soul to him.

The best part?

He looked into my eyes, and said "I love you too."

World?

Complete.

**A/N: Be sure to check out the oneshot I posted today entitled "I love the zoo. And you." It delves deeper into what went on at the zoo. Pure Quartie sweetness!**


	13. Weekend Plans

Today was amazing. Now that Artie and I have told each other we love each other, it's like a huge weight has been lifted off of both of us.

Usually weights like that are negative, but this whole thing has been nothing but positively amazing. I want to climb up onto the roof and shout out to the whole town that I love Artie...but I won't, because that would just be...

I don't even know what that would be.

We're going to have a Star Wars marathon this weekend. We just had one a couple of weeks ago, but I thought it might be nice for us to have another one.

I've been trying to think of something that would make it different enough from last time that he won't be bored. So far on my list of possible things to do, I have:

-Wear very little clothing, so I get cold and have to cuddle up to him to stay warm.

-Wear too much clothing, so that I get hot and have to take it off. Then get cold and cuddle up to him to stay warm.

So...pretty much whatever I do is going to involve my clothes.

Artie's birthday is coming up, and I want to do something special for that, but I have no ideas. I need to think about this some more.


	14. Friday!

I'm spending the day with Artie tomorrow...we're watching Star Wars.

I've decided to go with something in between too many and too few clothes (so...just the right amount? Weird, I know). I'm pretty sure I don't need to dress in a certain way so that we end up cuddling...if everything goes how I want it to, we'll end up there anyway. I'm pretty sure Artie won't protest.

I had to clear it with Mom so I could spend the whole day with him. She's not exactly happy with it, but I think she's noticed how happy I've been lately, so she's just decided to let it go. I'm still pretty sure she thinks Artie is completely harmless because of his "condition" as she calls it, and I'm not going to do anything to educate her about that.

I would like to tell her though, that Artie is harmless because he's a gentleman. It has nothing to do with his "condition." I'm pretty sure he's not going to take advantage of me, ever, and if something does happen, then it will be because we both want it, not because I felt fat and he got me drunk.

Ugh, I don't even want to think about that. Lately I've been feeling really guilty about giving up the baby, but I know it was for the best. There is no way I was ready to be a mother. It wouldn't have been fair to her.

I kind of want to talk to Artie about it, but I don't want to make him uncomfortable. I've really been trying to talk about more things with him lately, but it's always in the back of my mind that maybe he doesn't want to hear it...maybe it makes him uncomfortable...maybe it will push him away.

Maybe we need to have a little chat about being more open with each other, because I know there are things he's not telling me too, and I wish he would.

**A/N: I'm sorry you guys, I totally gapped this morning! Here you go! Be looking for a oneshot to accompany tomorrow's chapters, and oneshot accompaniments on Sunday and Monday, too!**


	15. Butternut Squash Bowling

Today A introduced me to butternut squash bowling. I don't think it'll ever make it to the Olympics, but it was fun.

It's kind of hard for him to get his chair around on the grass (especially since it should probably be mowed soon), so he directed me in the placement of the "pins," and then we took turns bowling them over with funny red squash that I've never seen before. He said they're really good, and gave me one to take home, along with a couple of the other ones.

I couldn't believe how many squash his mom grew! There were like 70 of the butternut ones, and about 20 of the other ones. Their entire shed is full of squash now!

We actually had to take out some of the tools just to make space for all of them.

His family is going to be eating squash forever.

And apparently so is mine, because he and his mom both said we could have as many as we can eat.

I'm going to have to Google "squash recipes" just so I can figure out what to do with them!

We should totally introduce butternut squash bowling at the next Fall Fair!

Artie's birthday on Wednesday. Still drawing a total blank. I need to come up with something...fast.

**A/N: I know today is supposed to be Star Wars Day, but due to the fact that I've apparently got some sort of food-bourne illness or something, I didn't get the oneshot to go along with it finished. SO...today is butternut squash bowling day. Tomorrow is Halloween. And Monday will be Star Wars Day.**

**Sorry if anyone is too disappointed.**

**There is a oneshot to go along with today, entitled...wait for it..."Butternut Squash Bowling."**

**Enjoy!**


	16. The Best Halloween Ever!

Best. Halloween. Ever.

Seriously. I loved it.

We went to a party at Cedes' house, and had so much fun! I managed to convince Artie that he really shouldn't be a jukebox, so we dressed him up as R2D2. The most adorable R2D2 I've ever seen.

My Princess Leia costume was pretty good too, except for the part where my hair is blond, and not brown, but it worked. I'm just glad that it's long enough that I didn't have to get ridiculous fake Halloween hair.

Artie is so cute. I just can't stop thinking about him in his R2 costume.

Finn walked in on us being intimate in a closet...I think he might be scarred for life. His face was priceless! The next time I saw him, he turned around and practically ran into the bathroom. I have no idea why it was so awkward for him...it's not like we've never seen him making out with Rachel.

Artie's birthday is on Wednesday, and I still don't know what I'm doing. I want it to be amazing. And special. Specially amazing. Something like that.

Speaking of Artie...I'm turning into him, because I'm pretty sure the old Quinn Fabray doesn't talk like that. My succinctness seems to have fallen out the window. I just want to ramble on and on and on and never stop!

I love him so, so much.

**A/N: Happy Halloween everybody! Be sure to check out the corresponding oneshot..."The Best Halloween Ever!"**

**Tomorrow is Star Wars Day (see the note in yesterday's chapter...), and then Wednesday is Artie's birthday.**

**I have no idea what Quinn's doing for that yet, so I am taking suggestions.**

**Also...I know I've been copying and pasting the author's notes on both the journal stories...I just want everyone to get all the info :)**

**I'm hoping people don't get this until Halloween morning...I'm posting tonight because I'm not sure what my morning looks like yet, and wanted to make sure that I got it out there as early as possible!**


	17. Star Wars Day!

Today was so great! The best part? Artie's surprise plan and mine were THE SAME. At one point, he grabbed his guitar and started playing the Imperial March, so I ran over to the piano and joined in. It was a little choppy to begin with, but after a bit we were in perfect harmony.

He looked so surprised when I started playing along!

Now that he knows I'm playing piano again, I hope that we can do lots and lots of songs together.

We watched all the movies, and Artie even made me lunch and dinner...so adorable.

I've got to admit...his sandwich-making skills aren't the greatest, but it was edible, and I would have died before saying that I'll handle lunch in the future.

His mom left us a lasagna she'd made, so he put that in the oven for dinner, along with some garlic bread, and a bag of salad.

He put the salad in a big bowl and cut up a tomato and laid it on top...it was so ridiculously cute, I just wanted to take him away from the table, smother him with kisses, maybe take advantage of him a bit, and then return him back to the table for dinner.

...but obviously I didn't. Maybe next time.

I felt kind of bad leaving him to spend the night alone, but I KNOW mom wouldn't let me stay over at a boy's house overnight...especially not without parents, even if it is Artie.

**A/N: Corresponding oneshot will be posted later on today.**


	18. I Will Always Love You, Artie

Something was bothering Artie today, I could tell. When I asked him, he put on that "I'm not really smiling, just distorting my face" smile and said everything was fine. I wish he'd talk to me more about things. Maybe I can get him to open up about it later. I always worry about him when he gets quiet like that, because it's not normal for him. He's usually so bright and cheerful.

His birthday is tomorrow, and I am so excited! I'm still not exactly sure what I'm doing. If I can get some alone time with him, I might let him explore the Princess Leia costume I wore on Halloween a bit further.

His mom called me this morning and invited me over for dinner...it's a surprise, so I haven't said anything to him. It's so hard to keep secrets from him. As soon as I see him I just want to blurt out everything!

I haven't decided what to get him for a gift yet, either. I should probably get on that. I know he would be happy with just spending time with me...but we do that all the time, and I want to do something special for him.

Maybe I can sing/play something for him. I know he'd like that.

I just don't know what to do. I want this to be the most special, most memorably birthday he's ever had.

Sometimes I feel like I'm in a dream...what I have with him is so wonderful and so perfect. I must be the luckiest person alive to have such an amazing boyfriend.

I wonder if he knows that?

Maybe I should tell him. Maybe that can be part of his birthday present.

I've had moments where I feel like I'm not good enough for him. I feel like I'm damaged goods, with the whole pregnancy thing, and I feel like maybe he deserves something more.

I can't let go of him, though...I love him too much. I just push those thoughts to the side. Mom says it's just a high school romance, and it doesn't mean anything, but I don't know...it feels like so much more than that. So intense. It feels like something that I want to last for a long, long time. Maybe forever.

Sometimes I want to tell him, but then I realize that he's a teenage boy, and that would probably freak him out a bit.

Artie, if you ever read this: I love you. I will always love you.


	19. Happy Birthday, Artie!

Artie liked my gift! I was a bit worried about whether or not he'd like the poems and the CD, but he said he loved them (and I know he can't lie).

Obviously he loved my other gift, too. I seriously thought his eyes were going to bug out of his head when he realized what that coupon was for.

I felt so sad for him when he got home from his doctor's appointment. I don't know what happened there, because he didn't want to talk about it, and I didn't want to press him, but whatever it was really upset him.

I know he'll talk about it when he's ready.

The look on his face when he opened the box with the car key in it was completely priceless. I'm glad Beth took a picture of that, because it was just too cute. I got her to email it to me, and it's my background on my laptop now.

I'm starting to get used to calling her Beth, but it's going to take a while. Mom always said that polite kids never call adults by their first names, even when they say it's ok, and that's really stuck with me.

I love Artie's family so much. They are all so nice and loving, and they've really accepted me in as one of their own. Something like that would never have happened in my family...even when we were a "real" family.

Ugh, I don't even want to think about that right now.

Artie was so wonderfully adorable when Michael gave him the box of boxers...he looked so embarrassed. I'm glad we have a picture of that too.

Actually, now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure Beth got pictures of absolutely everything. Maybe I can get her to burn them to a CD for me.

I can't wait for Artie to use his birthday coupon! If his family does go away on the weekend, I'm hoping he'll use it then. I might even see if I can convince Mom that it's ok for me to stay the night there this time. Not that I want to...do anything with Artie (because I promised myself that next time I do that it will be special and it will not happen before I am finished high school). I just want to be there with him in a totally non-sexual way.

I should get to bed...it's getting late.

**A/N: Be sure to check out the spinoff entitled "Happy Birthday, Artie" that I just posted as well!**


	20. Thursday Night

I painted my nails hot pink tonight. They look great, but I kind of wish they were longer. Then they'd look even better. I could never have done something like this when I was a Cheerio, and I am loving this freedom. There are so many things I can do now that I couldn't do before. I can wear different makeup, paint my nails...if I wanted to, I could even dye my hair. But I probably won't do that, because A said my hair is like liquid gold.

He's so cute.

I didn't get a chance to spend any time with him today, and I'm not happy about it. Not that I think we need to see each other all day, every day...

But I want to see him all day, every day. In the words of...someone (I forget who said this), every time I see him it's like I'm seeing him for the first time.

...that doesn't really make sense. I don't know. It's late, and I'm tired.

**A/N: Sorry this is so late! I will try to have tomorrow's posted in a more timely manner. Probably not as early as usual, because I haven't written them yet, but definitely earlier than today!**


	21. What Do I Do?

If anyone ever read this journal, I'm pretty sure they'd think I think about basically nothing but Artie.

And maybe that's true to some extent, but I still think I should start writing about other things more.

...but apparently not today.

Mom told me this morning that she wants me to invite Artie over for dinner on Sunday. I don't know what I should do with this.

I haven't mentioned it to Artie yet, because I need to come up with...something before that. I'm drawing a total blank.

She said she thinks she should get to know him, if her daughter is going to date him.

I said that our house isn't really accessible enough (it is, but I hoped she wouldn't pick up on that), and she said she was sure it would be fine, and that there are no stairs from the garage into the house, so he could come in that way.

Then I said he had food allergies, and she said that I should just tell her what they are so she can make sure not to cook with any of those things.

I even tried telling her that he might not be available, but then remembered that I said I was going to be spending the day with him...of course he was available.

I'm sure it would be fine...sort of. I'm just worried she'll say something either ridiculously rude (unintentionally), or something so ridiculous he'll want to leave. She's constant referring to his "condition" like he has some sort of disease, and I just think the whole thing would be very awkward and strange.

Plus...who knows if I can even convince him to come, if I decide this is a good idea and can't come up with some excuse for it to not happen? We haven't really talked about Mom a lot, but whenever we have it's always made him kind of nervous. His family and mine are just so different.

Sometimes I think there are enough things that might scare him away already (that he doesn't know about), and I don't want to add one more to that pile. I know he feels like there are lots of things about him and his life that might scare me away too, but it's not something he'd ever talk about. He tries to avoid anything like that, so I don't really bring it up.

I think the anniversary of his accident is sometime in the next couple of weeks...I remember that it was sometime in November. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do on that day. Am I _supposed_ to do anything specific? Be there for him? Give him space? Let him know that I'm there for him, and tell him I'll give him space and to let me know if he needs me? I'm not very good with these things.

With that coming up, do I really want to spring dinner with my mom on him? Is that fair?

I thought if I just wrote long enough, I'd come to some sort of workable solution, but apparently not.

I don't know what to do.

**A/N: Who's up for another Quartie weekend with accompanying oneshots? Let me know!**

**Also, remember...if there's anything specific you want to see in here, you need to tell me! I can't read minds!**

**(well, maybe I can, but shhhh, it's a secret)**


	22. Nervous

Artie is coming for dinner tomorrow. I'm so nervous...I actually kind of feel like throwing up just thinking about it.

I know it'll be fine. He's so charming, I bet he can charm Mom.

Actually, I kind of wonder if she thinks his mental facilities aren't up to par...I'm not sure where she'd get an idea like that, because I DID tell her he was tutoring ME, but still...

She just hasn't been around people with disabilities much, and I think it kind of makes her uncomfortable. I'm hoping her meeting Artie will change how she feels about these sorts of things...I'd love it if she was a bit more open.

Again, thinking way too far ahead, but I wonder what she would say if I said I wanted to marry Artie? (or..."someone like him," as she sometimes refers to him.) I honestly don't think she means anything she says in a bad way...she just doesn't know, so she doesn't know how to react.

I love my mom, a lot. Even though we don't always agree on things, and sometimes she does or says ridiculous things, I still love her. It's so important to me that she likes Artie. I'm sure she will, because he's just so...I don't even know. Amazing? Wonderful? Funny? Smart? All of the above, I think.

If I can just get her to see past his chair, I think it will be great. She's never really met him before, so I guess she doesn't know what to expect, but I know he'll make a good impression. He always does. He's Artie.

We also talked a bit about what's happening this week, and decided that Artie should keep his coupon for after "the week from hell" he said would be coming up. I told him that, while I couldn't possibly understand what he was and would be going through, I would be there for him, if he needed anything at all...someone to talk to, or just someone to be with. I know that someone to be with would be the same for him as someone to talk to...I've never known him to deal well with silence. If there is a void in conversation, he always fills it, even if all he has to say is something completely irrelevant or pointless. I think that's part of his charm.

I didn't know it was possible to be this in love. He is perfect in my eyes.

**A/N: Just for clarification...this is Saturday's post. It's well after midnight, so I thought I'd just post it. I'm kind of feeling like tomorrow (or today, I guess...) might not be a very good day, so I thought I'd post now, and then it's done.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. :)**


	23. Dinner with Mom

OH MY GOD.

As we were getting ready to leave, Artie basically told my mom that his penis works.

WHY, ARTIE, WHY?

She did look amused when he said it, but still...

This evening was just bizarre. I'm glad he came, and I'm glad that we got some things sorted out, but I kind of wish Mom had told me about her concerns BEFORE my boyfriend was here to hear all about them.

And Artie...he's so sweet. He just took the whole thing in stride and went with it. At a couple of points, he kind of looked like he wanted to become invisible, but overall, he was a champion.

I really think what happened tonight was important, despite the fact that I'd rather not have had Artie here witnessing it. I knew that Mom was uncomfortable with the whole "Quinn seeing someone" thing, but I didn't realize it was quite that bad. I know she just wants what's best for me.

When Artie and I were driving back to his place, he said she'd invited him over for dinner again, and that he was going to talk to his mom about maybe having both of us over one evening for dinner with his family. I thought that was kind of cute.

When I got back, Mom said that she thought he was very nice, and that she can't wait to see more of him.

Really. Mom said she wants to see more of my boyfriend. This has never happened before. In the past, it's always been "you should spend less time with _ whatever friend," not "I want to see more of him.

I feel a little out of it, and I am pretty sure I stopped making total sense about half a page ago. I think this whole thing was just too much for me. I need sleep.

**A/N: Be sure to read the corresponding oneshot, called "Dinner with the Fabrays."**

**Feedback greatly appreciated! Enjoy!**


	24. Worried

I'm so worried about Artie. I called his dad and asked, and the anniversary of the accident is on Thursday. I knew it was sometime soon, I just didn't think it was THAT soon. We had talked about how this week was going to be rough for him, but somehow that just didn't sink in how it should have. I felt kind of strange calling his dad and asking, but from what he's said, I know that it's a very touchy subject with his mom, and I didn't really want to open that box for her...I'm pretty sure the box is going to be blown wide open this week anyway, without me getting in there.

I went over to his house after school today, and he was sitting in the living room, staring at golf on the tv. He hates golf, and he hates watching it, and when I said something to him it was like he hadn't even noticed that it was on.

He kind of looked like he'd seen a ghost, and I knew that he'd been thinking about it. He's going to be thinking a lot about it this week, and I just wish there was something I could do for him. I wish that he'd talk to me.

I want to be there for him...I just wish he'd let me in. I think he thinks it's going to scare me away, but it won't. There is nothing he could say to me (related to that, anyway) that would make me see him differently or love him less.

We've talked about it a bit, but mostly in the context where I tell him I'm there for him, and he tells me it's going to be rough and he just needs some time.

I'm trying to think of something I could do for him that would distract him tomorrow, and maybe something for Wednesday too, and I'm drawing a total blank.

Maybe I don't need to find something to distract him. Maybe it's just enough for me to be with him.

I don't know. I don't know what to do, or what to say. Every time I think I've got it figured out, I think of one more reason why what I thought of won't work.

I think I'm overthinking this. I just need to go to bed, and see what tomorrow brings.

I'm so confused.

**A/N: ! Violet-Shadow and I are coauthoring a story, called "Never Knew, This Dream of Mine." If you like my stories and/or you like hers, you should definitely check this out! If you read, please leave us a review...we both like them a lot. It's posted under her name, and she's writing the Quinn parts, while I'm writing Artie.**


	25. Tuesday

I have a bit of a surprise for Artie tomorrow. I hope he likes it. I think maybe it'll take his mind off things...even if it's just for a little bit. I recruited Lindsay to help me out. I just hope she made it through the evening without telling him! I tried not to give her too much information...she promised not to tell, but I know how she feels about her brother...and I know that she and Artie are a lot alike in that the can't keep things secret.

I think I need a new hobby, but I'm not sure what I want that to be. I'm kind of leaning towards trying some different art things. Maybe I'll find something I'm good at. Or something I can learn to be good at. I know I already have hobbies, but sometimes I feel like I should have more.

Maybe I could learn to knit, and then I could knit sweaters for Charlie. Not that cats need sweaters, but it might be cute. He kept his Yoda costume on for all of two minutes on Halloween, but at least we got a picture of it.

I should knit him a Santa outfit. That would be adorable.

I'm also learning a couple of new songs on the piano...I want to surprise Artie on the weekend by knowing some songs I know he loves to play on his guitar.

I'm so tired. I think I need to go to bed.


	26. Wednesday

Today was one of the most emotionally draining days I've ever experienced, and I think tomorrow is going to be even worse.

Artie wasn't at school today, and he hadn't texted me to say he wasn't going to be there, so I was already worried.

When I got to his house, Michael let me in, and said that Artie was in his room, and that no one could get him to come out. They'd been trying all day.

I went and knocked on the door, but there was no answer. I knocked again, and, after him not answering a second time, I tried the door. It was unlocked.

I opened it a bit, and peeked in. The curtains were closed and all the lights were off. Artie was lying in the middle of his bed.

From the look of his face, he'd been crying a lot, for a long time. His eyes were all swollen, and he just looked so miserable. My heart was breaking as I stood there.

He moved when he saw the light from the door, and whispered my name. I almost cried. He sounded so sad, and so defeated.

I went in, and crawled up on the bed beside him. He said he was sorry that I was seeing him like that, and that he would understand if I wanted to leave. How could he even have thought that?

I wrapped my arms around him, and he wrapped his around me, and we just held on to each other. Eventually, I noticed he was asleep. He must have been so exhausted. I wondered if he had slept at all, because he was still wearing the same clothes he'd been wearing the last time I'd seen him.

Beth came to check on us after a while, and quietly closed the door when I motioned that he was asleep. I knew she'd be back later.

After about an hour, he woke up. I was almost asleep at that point, and was kind of startled when he started to move. Judging by the look on his face, he had no idea he'd been asleep in my arms. I'm not sure what he was thinking, but he had a soft smile on his face...so different from how he looked when I got there.

We talked for a bit, and he said that he wanted to tell me about the accident, but he didn't know if he could do it. I told him not to rush things, and that I would be there for him whenever he was ready. After a bit more, I got up and opened the curtains, letting in the beautiful fall sun. He said he didn't know how long he'd been lying in bed, but that he should probably go out of his room, so his parents would know he was alright.

I took the opportunity while he was changing his clothes to go and grab Linds, and we were back in his room just as he was finishing putting on his socks.

As we started our little duet, I thought I saw a tear roll down his cheek. We decided on "A Whole New World," from Aladdin, because Linds said it was the only song she knew all the words to. I thought it might be nice if we sang something to him together, and if that's what she knew, then that's what we were going to do!

By the end of the song, Linds was in his lap, and he looked like either his face was going to explode from smiling, or he was going to burst into tears. Or both.

Linds whispered into his ear that he was the "best big brother anyone could have, ever," and then ran out of the room.

When we were alone, I went over to him, sat on his lap, and wrapped my arms around him. Then I told him I loved him, and he should never forget that. He said he loved me too, and, not to worry, he would never forget.


	27. Thursday

I didn't go to school today. I thought it was more important to spend the day with Artie. Mom sent a note to the school, and Principal Figgins called himself to say that it wasn't a problem. It's nice that they're flexible about things like that, because I would not have been happy if they'd had a problem with it…and I still wouldn't have gone to school, so really it wouldn't have mattered.

A wasn't out of bed yet when I got there, but once he realized I was there, he hurried to get some clothes on. It's nice to know that I have that effect on people. Well…it's nice to know that I have that effect on Artie, anyway.

We spent most of the day watching tv on the couch and talking about meaningless things. A couple of times it kind of looked like he was going to say something more…meaningful, but every time he stopped himself. I kind of feel like he really wants to talk about things, but he's not sure how to do it. I don't blame him…I can't even imagine the thoughts that have been going through his head the last few days.

I talked a bit with his mom while he was getting dressed, but he doesn't know about that. She said she was really glad that I was able to be there for him today, and that she knew it meant a lot to him. I said it meant a lot to me, too.

I think she was kind of surprised by how well he handled things today, considering how he spent yesterday.

I don't know what else to say about today…I feel like I should have some sort of *something* more substantial, but I just can't get my head around what I want that to be.

Beth invited me and my mom over for dinner on Wednesday, and Mom said yes, we will definitely be there. I'm kind of looking forward to it, kind of wary of how it will go. Artie doesn't know, I don't think…I didn't want to bring it up today, and I don't think she did either. I guess he'll find out soon enough.

**A/N: Sorry this is so late in the day…I've got company, and then I'm off to visit some more family for a couple of days.**

**There won't be any updates tomorrow, because I have to go out of town for work, but we will resume normal programming for the journals on Saturday. Everything else will be back to normal and being updated next week. I also have a couple of one shots spinning around in my head, so those should be around mid-week.**

**The last few journals have been kind of depressing, but I promise we're on an upward slope now! I have so many GREAT things planned, and I can't wait to get them all written!**

**Also, one of my oneshots will focus on Artie telling Quinn about the accident…I wanted that for today, until I realized I wouldn't have the time to write it properly, so I decided to change this chapter a bit. I'll probably get that up on Monday or Tuesday.**

**Also #2, yes…I know, the author's note here is almost as long as the chapter. I got carried away. I'm sorry. Hahaha**

**Also #3: The naming chapters after weekdays will stop…I've just been running low on name ideas lately.**


	28. Nothing

A and I spent some quality nothing time today, and it was just what he (and I, I guess) needed. He's had so much on his mind lately, we just needed to do nothing.

I'm usually not a fan of doing nothing. I always like to have something to do, or I feel like I'm wasting time and get bored. BUT...doing nothing with Artie is like doing a lot of things with someone else or with myself. I've never met someone that I could just be with like that. Usually you need things to keep you going, or stuff to walk about, but with Artie it's just nothing. I could spend a long time with him just doing nothing.

I'm looking forward to our family dinner next week. Artie said his mom is cooking a goose. I don't think I've ever had that, so I'm looking forward to it. He said he's had it once, and it's excellent, so I guess I have to take his word for it!

I keep meaning to ask Beth if we should bring anything...I thought maybe we could take dessert or something like that. Or I could bake buns or bread.

My favourite nail broke today, and I was so annoyed! I've been trying to grow them out, because they're usually just short, and I thought maybe I'd paint them when they're a bit longer...and then the nicest one broke! I don't even know what I did...all of a sudden it was just hanging there.

Having the freedom to have long nails, and possibly paint them, is really nice. I was kind of worried I might miss being on the Cheerios, but overall I haven't regretted quitting that at all. I get to wear what I want now, and do what I want, and I don't have to deal with Ms. Sylvester anymore. I totally had how she operates down to a science, and didn't have too many problems with her, but it's nice to know now I don't even have to think about any of that anymore. I've bought so many new clothes since I quit, because now I can actually wear them to school. I'm pretty sure I've written in here before about this...it's just so great, that I'm writing and thinking about it again!

Artie has his first driving lesson on Monday! I'm so excited for him! I know it kind of annoys him that I always have to drive us if we go anywhere, and I can't wait until he can drive us places. He said he's kind of nervous and excited at the same time, and I told him I'm pretty sure that's normal. I know I was super nervous when I learned to drive, but also excited because it meant I could have some freedom. I know it means even more than that to him, so I really hope it goes well.

I am sooooo tired. I don't know why, it's not like we did anything today. I just want to curl up in a little ball and sleep.

Artie just texted me and told me his parents and Linds and Michael are going away next weekend for some soccer thing or something, so he'll have the house to himself. I suggested it might be a good time for him to use his coupon. He agreed. I might also see if I can get Mom's approval to spend the night there...not because I want to do things, but because I just don't like it when he's home alone. I know I hate staying in the house by myself, and I bet he kind of feels the same way, even though he would never admit it. I'm pretty sure his parents would be ok with it too...they trust us, and I KNOW Linds would let me sleep in her bed, so it's not like I'd be shacking up with their son in his room. She'd probably be overjoyed. She keeps asking if I can have a sleepover with her, and I think one of these times I might just take her up on that. Sometimes I wonder if, if my sister were younger, we'd have the kind of relationship Artie and Linds have.

I'm thinking about getting a kitten friend for Charlie...now that I'm not home so much he looks so lonely all the time, and I wonder if maybe having a little kitten around to play might cheer him up. Artie said I should get a puppy, but, really...I don't see that going well. Charlie doesn't even like to see puppies when they're on tv, so I doubt he would want one in his house.

I need to sleep now.

**A/N: Extra long one to make up for not having one yesterday. :) Sorry about that, but 19 hour work day does not fun make.**

**Also, just for clarification...Artie is going to learn to drive very quickly. I think it would be ridiculous if that was in realtime...in six months he'd still be working on it, and I just don't want it to take that long. Plus, people have requested things that happen post-driver's license, and I just don't want to wait that long to write them!**

**For those reading "Between Your Heart and Mine," expect an update around Tuesday or so.**

**Feedback greatly appreciated! I am seeing a lot of readers, and author/story alerts, but not a lot of reviews. I have never actively solicited reviews, but come on, people! Even if it's just two words! Reviews would make me very happy, and that would make me write longer and more detailed journal entries on both of the journal stories. ;-) hahaha**

**At this time, I would like to say thank you to the three of you that have actively reviewed each chapter. You know who you are!**

**I know...ridiculously long A/N...again. Oh well.**


	29. Unproductive Evening

We're going to A's for dinner with his family tomorrow night. I don't know why I'm nervous, but I am. I think it's because Mom is so different from his family, and I'm worried that they won't get along.

I'm pretty sure Beth and Steve could get along with anyone, because Artie is a lot like both of them, and he gets along with everyone, but still...

Mom has a history of not getting along with people. I've seen it happen literally hundreds of times. Sometimes I don't even think she realizes how she's acting...it just happens.

Artie won't stop talking about roasting the goose his mom is cooking in a pit in the back yard. He's so cute. He kind of stopped after I made the point that it's probably not even legal to do that in town. Maybe one of these days we'll go on a picnic somewhere where he can cook something in a pit. Probably just hotdogs and marshmallows, but I bet that would fulfill his...manly need to roast something in a hole in the ground.

Or...a luau. I wonder what he'd say if I announced that we were going to roast a pig in a pit?

He had his first driving lesson yesterday. He hasn't talked about it too much, but from what he said I am assuming that it went well. I can't wait for him to have his license. I think I might even be more excited about that than he is.

I should probably do homework, but I just want to text him, text him again, and then text him some more. Since I got home I've received about 60 texts from him, and they just keep coming in. He must be bored...or in love. Or both!

Earlier he sent me a video clip of Linds doing the dance those mushrooms in Fantasia did. I love that movie...I should watch it again. Maybe Artie would want to watch it with me.

Since I wrote the last couple of sentences, I decided to skip the homework and just lie on my bed and text Artie. Everyone's allowed to have unproductive evenings, right?

**A/N: Sorry for the mini hiatus! Lots of things going on lately. I will be updating every day (or..almost every day) again starting tomorrow. I am also hoping to have a oneshot up about the family dinner.**

**Bear with me here, people! :)**


	30. Family Dinner

Dinner was so nice tonight! Mom was on her best behaviour, and I think she really liked Artie's parents. But then...who wouldn't? They're all just so likable.

Especially Artie. He's incredibly likable...and hot.

So hot. I wish we could get some time so he can use his coupon. I think I'm almost looking forward to that as much as he is. I can't wait to see his Star Wars boxers.

I feel like I'm 5. Being with him fills me with all sorts of happy feelings and I just want to dance around every time I think about it.

He was so adorable tonight. He called me "sweet thang," and then got so embarrassed and admitted that Martin and AJ said he was boring. I think I'm going to have to straighten them out on that one! He is definitely not boring. I would say they're the boring ones, but I don't really know them, so that won't work.

I'm feeling so happy about everything right now. I hope I can sleep. Busy day tomorrow!

**A/N: Sorry for not getting this posted on Wednesday...things have been a little crazy. I can't wait for me to resume normal programming! I'm writing a bunch of journal chapters this weekend, so at least I'll have those to post, and then maybe I can get a couple of oneshots out at some point.**

**Also, be sure to check out the oneshot that goes with this journal, called "Family Dinner."**


	31. Boooring Day

I feel like I'm some sort of loose end today. Artie is sick, and he said I'm not allowed to go see him. I don't know why...if I'm going to get sick it's going to happen whether or not I go over there, because he did kiss me last night, and I spend so much time around him. It's probably been incubating in both of us for days.

I took a bunch of vitamin C and those other cold prevention things, just in case, but I should be fine. My immune system is pretty solid.

I found the most awesome pink nail polish EVER on sale today! It's kind of bubblegum pink, but not as obnoxious as it sounds. I love it! I came home and immediately painted my nails with it. Then I texted Artie a picture because I'm just THAT awesome. He had some sort of weird reply...I think his mom's got him full of cold medicine.

I phoned him this afternoon, and he sounded just terrible. He told me that he got stuck in the pantry looking for Kleenex in the middle of the night and then knocked something over and his mom came and found him. Poor Artie. He sounded so pathetic when he was telling the story...I just wanted to hug him.

But, apparently I can't, because he's forbidden me from coming over! I don't care what he says...if he still feels like that tomorrow, I'm going to go take care of him and cuddle him. I don't care if I get sick.


	32. Still sick

I made soup for Artie today. And then I fed it to him. He kind of attempted to protest, before realizing it was futile. It. Was. Adorable.

He looked so sad and pathetic when I walked in. His nose was BRIGHT red, and his eyes were all watery. There were also approximately 1000 tissues all over everything, so I cleaned up some of them using a plastic bag as a glove-type thing.

He attempted to sit up, before just kind of slumping back down in the bed. I don't know what cold medicine his mom gave him, but he was definitely feeling no pain...or anything, for that matter. He just kind of grinned.

Eventually I got under the covers with him to keep him warm. It was SO HOT in there, but apparently he was freezing. He must have had a fever. His bed is really comfortable.

I think, when he's feeling better and not under the influence of cold drugs, he's going to be embarrassed at this whole thing. I know how he feels about people seeing him when he's not 100%...but after some of the stuff we've been through together, like the anniversary of the accident, I'm pretty sure he doesn't need to be embarrassed about this. Besides...people get sick. That's life. I'm going to have to make him understand that, I think. Maybe he won't remember that I actually fed him...I think he would not be amused.

Maybe one of these days I can make him understand that he doesn't always have to be 100%, especially not for me. I love him just as much when he's at 40%.

I've been coughing a lot since I got home.

I think I'm getting sick. Oops.

**A/N: I'm BACK! I've been writing a bunch of chapters, and now I can update again every day!**

**Every day that I didn't update, I felt guilty...just so you guys know!**


	33. Together

I'm definitely sick now. Fortunately I don't have the sinus thing that Artie has, but I can't stop coughing, and I kind of feel like I got hit by a bus.

Artie and I had a good talk today. I think he's finally realized that he needs to be a bit more open and not try to be perfect all the time. I don't want perfect. I love him, despite his "flaws," as he calls them. They're part of who he is, and I don't want him to change.

He fell asleep a couple of times while we were talking, but I won't hold it against him, because he was under the influence of Nyquil. Or something. I don't know. His mom gave me some too, after confirming that I didn't have any allergies, and it definitely made me feel a bit better.

I took a couple of pictures with my phone while he was passed out. I'm trying to decide if that makes me a creepy stalker or not. I didn't tell him about it, but if he ever grabs my phone he'll see...because one of them is set as my background. They are so adorable!

At one point Lindsay came in to see what was going on, but he told her to leave because she wasn't sick...yet. She's kind of had the sniffles the whole week, and I'm wondering if that's where he got it. He always seems to get colds and stuff worse than other people, so maybe the sniffles for Lindsay turned into the full blown plague for him...and half a plague for me.

My head is pounding. I need to go to bed.


	34. The Coupon

I have the most adorable boyfriend in the world.

Tonight was so great...after we realized that Artie was allergic to my fake hair. It was great before that too, but getting rid of that just made it better.

He's so hot! I had no idea he was THAT muscular. I just wanted to ravish him! But...I kept it together. I wasn't sure how he'd react if I tried to make more of a move than I had already made, so I just played it by ear.

We talked about it a bit after, and I think we're both getting to the point where we're ready to take it to the next level. I honestly didn't go into this relationship with that in mind. At first I knew I didn't want that, but as we've been together more and more...it just feels right.

I think I'm going to have to make Artie more coupons for things...he enjoyed that a lot. Maybe I can get creative.

I am so tired. I think I'll text Artie and see if he's still awake, chat with him for a bit if he is, and then go to sleep.

**A/N: Be sure to check out the corresponding oneshot, "The Coupon." **

**Hope you enjoy! Feedback greatly appreciated.**


	35. Bowling Double Date

I have the cutest, most heroic boyfriend in the world.

Martin and AJ were having a problem, and he just swooped in there like a knight in shining armour, and saved the day.

I really like Martin and AJ...I'm glad we finally got to do something together. It's nice to see Artie with his friends...sometimes I feel like he only spends time with me and no one else, and I don't think that's healthy.

I guess this means now I have to try and make some effort to spend more time with people. I just don't know how to go about that. I feel like I should spend time with Santana and Brittany, because we used to be really close, but we don't really talk that much since I quit the Cheerios.

I've kind of been watching Rachel (because that doesn't sound creepy at all...) and am thinking maybe I should try and build some kind of friendship with her. She doesn't really have any friends from what I can tell, and everybody needs friends, right?

Also, for the record, I SUCK AT BOWLING. It was so ridiculous. I was so embarrassed, but at least I was with people that didn't laugh at me.

AJ said next time we're mini golfing. I'm sooooo bad at that too. I think I need to suggest something that we can do that I'm actually good at.

So, that would be...I don't even know. We could all go to the movies...that doesn't involve very much skill? Or, maybe we could go out for dinner or something. No skill involved there...as long as you can eat without spilling it all over yourself, which I can't guarantee that I can do.

I am so tired. Bowling is exhausting!

**A/N: Be sure to check out the corresponding oneshot, "Lucky Bowling Socks," which is full of Quartie cuteness and Martin and AJ.**

**Feedback greatly appreciated!**


	36. Knitting and Friends

My quest for a new hobby has brought me to KNITTING! I can only knit scarves so far, but I love it!

I think I'm going to knit Artie a scarf for Christmas. Or...at the rate I am going now...five scarves.

I found some wool that's the same colour as his eyes...I think he will look so adorable bundled into a scarf that colour.

Maybe everyone is getting scarves for Christmas this year.

I've been thinking about it a bit more, and I think I might ask Rachel if she wants to come over this weekend and just hang out. I know Artie has plans with Martin and AJ on Saturday, so maybe Rachel and I could do something then.

Or, maybe we could all do something together. But maybe not. I don't want it to look like "Hey, let's be friends, oh, by the way, come hang out with my boyfriend and his friends."

Not that Rachel doesn't know Artie, and I'm pretty sure she at least knows OF Martin and AJ, but still...

Now I just need to figure out something for us to do. I actually have no idea what we could do...maybe I'll just invite her over and we'll play it by ear.

Artie called earlier. I'm not exactly sure what was going on, but he wanted to know if I knew any way to get the smell of fruit punch out of a wheelchair. I'm going to have to ask him about that tomorrow, I think.


	37. Saturday

I spent the day with Rachel today. I was kind of worried about it, and yeah, there were parts that were a little too intense for my liking, but overall, I had a great time!

I know I haven't always been the nicest person to her, when I even bothered to talk to her, but I really feel like we have the potential to become good friends. I know she comes across as kind of a pushy, knowitall sometimes, but I think she means well most of the time.

We hung out here for the morning, and then grabbed fancy vegan food and took it over to Artie's for lunch. He had Martin and AJ there for a "Mario Kart marathon of epic proportions," as he called it. After lunch Rachel and I played too...she is so good at it! For someone that says they've never played before, she is ridiculously talented. She's like...a Mario Kart prodigy, or something. Artie and I were talking about it after everyone left, and he figures she's just really coordinated, or something.

When everyone was gone, we settled onto the couch for a little alone time.

Well, first Artie gave a blow-by-blow of AJ tackling the tv, Martin, and his wheelchair, complete with acting it out Martin's reaction to everything. By the time he got to the end of the story, he could not stop laughing. Apparently AJ had a couple of cans of Pepsi, and the caffeine and sugar in them made him even wilder than usual.

Sometimes I don't understand how he and Martin are such good friends. Martin is totally solid, polite, ridiculously intelligent, and all that stuff, and AJ is...not an idiot, but sometimes he sure acts like one.

Anyway, back to our alone time. There we were, on the couch. Things had just started to get a little hot, when Artie's phone rang. I could tell that he was having a hard time ignoring it, so finally I told him to answer. It was Linds. She was calling to say that they were just leaving the grocery store, and to ask if he needed anything.

So much for alone time...the grocery store is less than five minutes away from his house.

Oh well, next time! It's not like we never have an opportunity to cuddle.

I am so exhausted. Today was fun, but I just want sleep.

**A/N: Corresponding oneshot also posted entitled "Sweet Saturday," which gives plenty more details on the entire day...especially the interaction with Rachel!**


	38. Lazy Sunday

I thought my phone was going to explode with cuteness today. I called Artie a bunch of times, he sent me a bunch of pictures, and then Linds got hold of his phone and sent over 20 pictures of herself. So adorable. I'm glad I have unlimited texting.

Artie shared some interesting news today...he said that Martin called to talk to him about how he can't stop thinking about Rachel. A seemed totally shocked by this, but it really doesn't surprise me. Martin could NOT stop looking at her yesterday. And then he followed her and asked her if they could give her a ride and it was just TOO CUTE.

I think Rachel could do way better than Finn. More specifically...I think Rachel and Martin should get together. He seems like the perfect match. I think he'd be able to handle her, even when she's being...difficult, for lack of a better word. If he can handle AJ, I'm pretty sure Rachel will be a walk in the park for him.

I worked on the scarf I'm knitting for Artie today. I kept having to take it apart and redo it, but I think it's finally looking how I want it to look. I really hope he likes it. I'd be upset if he didn't.

But wait...of course he'll like it. He'd like anything I made him, even if it were hideous. And this is a scarf, and it's blue...so it's not like it could ever really be hideous. At least...that's what I'm hoping.

Well, I think I'll put this down, text the most wonderful man in the world for a bit, and then sleep.

**A/N:**

**Two important announcements:**

**1. Violet-Shadow has created a Quartie forum.**

**2. I have created a Quartie community.**

**If you can't find either of these, and would like to take part, send me a message and I'll respond with the link(s)!**


	39. Master Plan

I am so frustrated! And it's about something that's not even any of my business.

I paid attention today, and I saw Martin looking at Rachel FIVE times. And she noticed. And she's still going out with Finn, who she complains about constantly because she doesn't think he's being a good boyfriend. And then she said she thought Martin was cute. And ARG.

I want to set them up for something, and Artie says no. He said that I can't do that while she is still dating Finn. I guess that's true, but still! Why does he have to be my conscience on this? Can't he just leave me alone to meddle in...everything?

Oh gosh...I just realized something. I sound like Rachel. And not in a good way! I could totally see her plotting something like this out. She'd probably even storyboard it. I'm not THAT bad...yet.

OR...I sound like my mother. Which might be even worse.

I think that, if we somehow manage to get Rachel and Martin together, we need to find someone for AJ too. Otherwise he will be completely crushed and alone. I'm thinking maybe San. That could be interesting.

I should go to bed, but I want to work on Artie's scarf. It's coming along really nicely. At this rate, I could make him matching mittens. If I could make mittens. And if I didn't know that mittens will probably impede his mobility. I hate mittens, actually.

I could make him a matching hat! I think they have those knitting loom things at the craft store...supposedly that's an easy and painless way to make a hat. I'll have to Google it and see if it's actually as easy as Grandma claims.

I'm going to bed, to formulate my master Rachel and Martin plan. Let's see how that goes.

**A/N: There will be a oneshot of some sort posted tomorrow, I think. I haven't written it yet, but I want to do that tomorrow evening!**

**Also, for those reading "Between Your Heart and Mine," there will be an update by Thursday. PROMISE!**


	40. Late Night

I can't sleep. So, I did what any good girlfriend would do, and woke up my boyfriend via text.

He was kind of out of it to begin with, and sporadically through the conversation...I wonder if he was actually awake the whole time?

I think he was kidding, but apparently he made a poster of Obi-Wan with his face on it instead of Ewan McGregor's. That sounds kind of hot, but also kind of weird. I really hope he wasn't serious.

But...if he is serious...

I don't know what I'm supposed to do with this.

Apparently we're going to see Harry Potter again. We've already been twice. It's long.

Maybe this time he'll let us make out in the theatre...the last two times he was completely engrossed in the movie. It's totally a fantasy of mine to make out with him in the theatre...while Voldemort is killing people on screen.

Ok, so maybe not the Voldemort part, but definitely the rest!

I am so tired. I wonder if there's even any point in going to sleep...what if I get into such a nice sleep and then have to wake up and can't? Wouldn't it be better to just stay awake?

Maybe I can have a nap in Artie's lap at lunch.

Hey...that rhymes.

Ok...I need sleep. My brain feels like there are kittens playing with it.

...hairless kittens named Yoda and Yodette.

I have the best boyfriend ever.

**A/N: Corresponding oneshot entitled "An Evening of Texting" has also been posted.**

**Read! Review! Visit the Quartie community and forum! Do all of the above!**


	41. Sooo Tired

Staying up all night texting with Artie makes me very, very tired.

BUT! It was so great. I want to do it again. And again. And again some more.

He was adorable today...I love it when he's tired like that. He gets all...I don't even know. Adorably cute.

I'm sitting here right now with Charlie on my bed thinking that I should probably get moving on something. I have homework, I have Artie's scarf, I have...I don't even know what all else.

All that, and I kind of just want to go lie in bed, think about...the usual, and go to sleep.

A and I are going to go see Harry Potter tomorrow. I'm excited, but not anywhere near as excited as he is. I drew the line at us dressing up. Then he decided that it would be more difficult to make out if we were dressed up. And then his face went beet red when he realized he'd said that out loud. Priceless! I love it when he has those moments.

I need to make it into his room at some point tomorrow so I can check if he actually did make an Artie/Obi-Wan hybrid poster. I wanted to ask about it today, but thought he might get embarrassed...secretly, the suspense is KILLING ME.

Ok...since writing those last couple of paragraphs, it has become clear that I should just go to bed. Well...text Artie, and then go to bed.

No, maybe I'd better not...wouldn't want to wake him.

**A/N: What's the consensus on a oneshot about them going to the movies tomorrow night?**


	42. On The Topic of Kittens

Harry Potter got postponed because A's aunt came into town. I haven't met her yet, but I'm sure I'll be seeing her tomorrow, because they've invited me over for dinner.

I feel like I have nothing to write about, which is weird, because I always do.

So, I will revert to my go-to topic. My boyfriend is so wonderfully adorable. He called me earlier just to see what I was doing, and when I said that I wasn't doing anything, he emailed me ten links to websites with pictures of kittens on them.

I think he spends a lot of time looking at kittens on the internet. I kind of find that to be one of the cutest things ever. Sometimes when I get there he awkwardly closes his laptop. Some people might interpret that as him looking at porn, but I know that really he's looking at pictures of kittens...he's been too slow a couple of times, and I've seen that fluffy cuteness on his screen. Everyone needs their daily dose of cute, right? Maybe he just needs...more than lots of people. I don't know. Anyway, I love it. I think he thinks I won't think he's manly if I know that he looks at kittens on the internet.

Pretty sure that doesn't make him any less manly. Just sweeter and more adorable.

**A/N: there will not be an update tomorrow because I'll be out of town, but be looking for a Harry Potter-related oneshot on Sunday night!**


	43. Harry Potter!

So, apparently going to watch Harry Potter with the intention of making out results in some making out, and some Harry Potter watching.

I should have known that he'd be distracted, but still!

We did get some cuddling in though, so I won't complain...too much. I can't believe Harry Potter is almost over. What's going to come next, after that? It's been such a staple in so many people's lives! People grew up with that! I grew up with that!

Artie's scarf is done! I'm trying to figure out how to make a matching hat right now, but it's not going so well. I wish I knew someone that knows how to knit so I could ask for some help. I watched several YouTube videos about hat knitting, but that's just not the same.

Finn and Rachel are having problems! Does it make me a bad person to be kind of excited about that? Maybe Martin has a chance!

I am so tired. I can't believe it's almost Christmas. I feel like I'm not ready at all...for anything.

I want something exciting to happen soon.

**A/N: Be sure to check out the corresponding oneshot, "Third Time's the Charm."**

**Also, come join us in the Quartie forum and community! The forum is now #2 on the list of Glee forums...you can't miss it!**


	44. Boring Evening

Two words: Knitting loom. I found how I'm going to make Artie's matching hat.

I don't think I've ever seen him wear a hat, but he will if I make it, and if it matches his scarf, right?

I feel like I have nothing to write about...and yet, I'm writing anyway JUST BECAUSE I CAN.

I have not done any of my Christmas shopping. I've made a list, but that's about it. I guess I'd better get on that, before I can't get the things I want to buy.

I have absolutely no idea what to get for Mom. I hate that she is so ridiculously hard to shop for. I'm also trying to figure out what I can give Artie's family. I want to get them something that everyone can enjoy. Mom suggested a basket of cheese and fruit, but...I don't know. I'm not really big on giving bought food as gifts.

Maybe I could bake them a bunch of stuff, and put it in a basket? I can make a few different things, so at least there would be variety.

I thought maybe I'd text Artie for a bit before going to bed, but I just looked at my phone, and he sent me a warning text that he probably wouldn't respond if I texted him because he needed to "get his man on." I'm not sure I want to know what that means.

...or do I? That has potential to be kind of hot.


	45. Shopping Time!

Artie just forwarded me a text from Martin that said that AJ got a job as a mall elf. I AM SO EXCITED ABOUT THIS...and I don't even know why. A and I are going to the mall tomorrow, and I really hope he's there so I can see him in his little outfit! He said Martin didn't want to do it, because he thinks he's too tall to be an elf. I guess that makes sense, because he is seriously a giant.

We decided to go shopping together. Or, rather...I decided that we were going to go shopping together. It'll be fun, and that way I can help Artie pick out things for his mom and dad, and Michael and Linds. Not that I think he's not capable of doing that by himself...it's just more fun to go Christmas shopping with someone.

I also decided in the night that we should give people Christmas cards from both of us, so we need to pick those out.

I love the mall this time of year. It's so cheerful and pretty. I think I'm going to take my camera so I can take pictures of Artie being cute...and also of elf AJ, just because. I bet he looks adorable in his elf costume. I hope he has those pointy ears!

A invited me over to his house to help decorate the Christmas tree on the weekend. I am really excited. Mom has never let me help decorate a Christmas tree before, because it always needs to be "perfect" and clearly I am not capable of hanging things on plastic tree branches in an orderly fashion. He said they always have a huge real tree. YAY.

**A/N: Is there interest in an accompanying oneshot about their trip to the mall tomorrow?**


	46. Christmas Shopping!

We had so much fun shopping today! We've never really shopped together before, but I'm pretty sure we're going to be doing it again. I think Artie liked having someone to keep things on track...he tends to kind of...get distracted very easily.

When we go to the mall, we found out that Martin was there dressed in his gingerbread man costume. I felt like an idiot, when I told Artie that I thought the gingerbread kid from school was that weird kid from the AV Club...I never would have thought that it was Martin!

Also, I am SUPER excited, because Martin and Rachel went out for coffee after he was done work, and she texted me a little while ago to say that it was "wonderful and amazing." I really hope that something comes of this, because they are perfect for each other.

Also #2, I have the sweetest boyfriend in the world. We're going to make a collage of family pictures for his mom for Christmas. We picked out a really nice frame for it, and I think it's going to be so amazing! He said he's going to have copies made of the pictures he wants to use, so that he doesn't butcher the photo albums. So excited.

I should really go to bed. I'm about half done Artie's hat...this knitting loom thing is amazing! At this rate, I could make EVERYONE hats.

Still not sure what I should get for his family. The food basket is sounding more and more like a good idea.

Maybe I should talk to A and see what he has to say on the matter. But wait...he's never going to turn down the idea of a basket of food!

I need to think of someone to talk to about this.

**A/N: Be sure to check the corresponding oneshot "Christmas Shopping is Better When There Are Two" for a LOT more details about...everything mentioned here.**

**Be on the lookout for a series of holiday-themed oneshots over the next couple of weeks! **

**...unless you guys want me to stop.**

**In which case...I will churn them out even faster just to be a pain.**

**And remember...I love reviews! I think as an early Christmas present to me, all of you who read but never review should click that review button and leave me a few words!**

**I would also love it if you'd join us in the Quinn/Artie Forum (we are now #2 on the list!) and in the Quartie Community.**


	47. A Christmas Gift for Mom

We made the collage for A's mom's Christmas gift today, and it turned out so great! He is the best son ever! And the best boyfriend ever!

Basically he's just the best everything ever.

He put so much thought into planning it out, that everything worked pretty much flawlessly. I got to see so many pictures of him and the rest of his family, and overall it was just amazing.

There were a couple of sad moments, as he went through pictures from directly before and directly after the accident, but overall I think it was ok. He showed me a bunch of pictures that he decided not to include, which I thought was really sweet, because I know how difficult it was for him to even look at them.

For the last part of the collage, with the more recent pictures, he decided the centerpiece should be a photo that I'm in. I felt kind of uncomfortable about it, because the collage was supposed to be of his family, but he says that I am part of his family now too.

I kind of totally melted when he said that. His family makes me feel more like I'm part of the family than my own does, and that makes me happy, because I love them, but also kind of sad. I should really make more effort to do things with Mom. Or maybe I should talk to Artie about having Mom and me do things with his family, so she can see what their family is like without me having to say point blank that I wish our family was more like theirs. I don't know...I need to think about this some more.

I feel so blessed whenever I think about Artie, and about his family...and I want to feel like that when I think about Mom, too. Sometimes I feel like a bad daughter because I don't think we're enough of a family, but I don't know what to do.

I can't wait to see the look on Beth's face when she opens that collage. I wish I could make something like that for Mom, but I don't know that we have enough pictures that I could even fill a quarter of a frame like that.

I have those mixing bowls for her, but maybe there's still time for me to make her something.

**A/N: Be sure to check out the corresponding oneshot, "A Christmas Gift for Mom."**

**As always, feedback greatly appreciated!**


	48. Christmas Tree!

I know, every day I say that it's the best day ever, and today is no exception!

Artie invited me over to help decorate their Christmas tree, and it was so much fun! They have so many ornaments...I think we only hung about half of them up.

My favourite part of today wasn't decorating the tree, though. It was watching Artie be with Linds. So amazing and adorable. Linds is right...he really is the best brother ever.

I know it is way too soon to think about this (and I know I've said this before), but he would make such an amazing dad. One day someone is going to be very lucky and have babies with him. Is it weird that I really hope it's me? I mean...after I gave birth to Beth, I decided that I never wanted to have kids, ever. But being with Artie and seeing how he's so different from Puck and Finn, and...anyone, really, kind of makes me think twice about that.

I wonder...if Artie had been Beth's father, would things have been different? Would I have kept her? I don't know.

I finished Artie's hat! I just need to tie in the ends. Captain Knitting's YouTube videos were so helpful! I want to say something to AJ about it, but I don't want him to know that I know it's him, and I don't want him to know that I'm knitting something for Artie. Maybe after Christmas I can tell Artie about the videos, and then I can tell AJ how useful they were?

I need sleep. My brain is feeling slightly scrambled.

**A/N: Be sure to check out the corresponding oneshot, "Oh, Christmas Tree." Quartie fluff overload!**

**Remember...as a Christmas present to me, you're going to leave a review for this!**

**And then you're going to visit the Quartie community and sign up to be notified when new fics are added.**

**AND THEN, you're going to pay a visit to the Quinn/Artie Forum (we are number 2 on the list of Glee forums!), and join in the conversations going on there.**

**...if you're only going to do one of these things, please let it be the review! I need reviews to be inspired to write more Quartie!**

**Quartie ficathon coming up in January...check out the forum for more details!**


	49. Crisis Averted!

I thought my cover was blown for a minute there. Martin sent Artie a link to AJ's Captain Knitting page on YouTube. I am SO glad he told me about it by text and not in person earlier...I don't think I would have been able to successfully make it so it looked like I had no idea what he was talking about if he had been sitting in front of me.

He is so cute. I said I wanted to play in the snow, and he said we should do that in his yard tomorrow. I'm not exactly sure how that's going to work with his chair, but we can figure something out. If I get to throw a snowball at him, my playing in the snow urges will pretty much be satisfied.

Unless Linds is there...in which case we are building a complete snow person family. I KNOW she'd be into that. Artie can be in charge of their outfits...or something. I know he shouldn't be outside in that much cold for that long, and I'm hoping he'll be responsible for himself...otherwise I may have to take charge.

He does like it when I take charge...so maybe that's the way to go.

I wish he hadn't been so tired...I am wide awake, and could still be texting him now if he wasn't sleeping!

I think I'm going to bake some cookies to take over there tomorrow...I know his mom has done a TON of baking, but I feel like I should bring something.

I guess I should at least try to sleep...

**A/N: Be sure to check out the corresponding oneshot, "We Could Talk For Hours." **

**Come visit us in the Quinn/Artie Forum, and subscribe to the Quartie Community to be notified when new fics are added!**

**Quartie ficathon coming up in January! Check out the forum for more info!**


	50. Snow Day!

Playing in the snow with Lindsay (and A, of course) was a total blast today! They're both so cute, and when they're together it's like their cuteness is magnified a hundred times. He is so wonderfully amazing with her.

Every time I see the two of them together, the first thing that pops into my mind is what a great dad he's going to be. I don't know if that's weird teenage hormones, my biological clock, or what, but it's really...hot. Or something. That sounds weird.

When I was dating Finn, or Puck, I never thought about how long our relationship would last. There were good parts, and all that, but it was never really a "I want this to last forever" feeling. It's different with Artie.

I can honestly say...I want this to last forever. I'm not sure why, but I feel like we were meant to be together. Like he's a half, and I'm a half, and together we're whole.

...wow. I think Artie's verbosity is contagious, and I've caught it! I don't care...it's not like anyone is going to read this, so I can pretty much say whatever I want to say.

Also, judging by the fact that he was wearing his mom's hot pink scarf today, I'd say that he is going to LOVE my Christmas gift! I can't wait to give it to him!

Christmas is in one week! I can't believe it's already here! Time goes by so fast when everything is going perfectly.

Brrrr, cold. I'm going to sleep now.

**A/N: Be sure to check out the corresponding oneshot, "Snow Day!"**

**Reviews and feedback GREATLY appreciated.**

**Come visit us in the Quartie Forum and Community!**


	51. Holiday Joy!

A and I are baking cookies tomorrow! I can't wait!

And, of course, by "A and I are baking cookies" I mean I'm baking cookies and he's going to help. I've already planned out things that he can do...like stirring things and cutting things out with cookie cutters. I am not letting him anywhere near the oven...his mom just bought new oven mitts!

I've got his gift all wrapped and ready to give him! I wrapped them together, because I thought it would be better than wrapping them separately. I also had a picture of the two of us framed for him so he can put it by his bed...I really hope he likes it. I wrote him a little note on the back...I can't wait to give it to him!

I still don't know what to get for his family. I'm still thinking about some sort of fancy food basket, but maybe I should get them...I don't know. I'm drawing a total blank, and I'm running out of time!

I hope it snows some more tomorrow, so we can have a repeat of yesterday's snow shenanigans.

Part of me also kind of wants to make out with Artie in the snow (not IN the snow, but outside, while it's snowing), because I think that would be really hot. Not that he's not usually hot...that would just add to it.

Clearly we haven't been making out enough lately, or I would not be writing about this!

Charlie looks so cute right now...he's lying on my bed sleeping, and he keeps having some sort of dream and kicking his feet around. He's so cute.

I really want peanut butter cookies now. I think we should make some tomorrow.

**A/N: More Quartie holiday love coming up!**


	52. Cookiepalooza

I am so tired! Baking cookies is hard work. So is making out. When the two are combined...exhaustion!

We made so many cookies today! We made Christmas cookies, and dreidel cookies for Rachel, which we are going to give her tomorrow, I think. She and Martin are having another one of their "meetings," and she asked if Artie and I wanted to "accompany them on their excursion" to the coffee place. I said we would. I really want to see firsthand how that's going.

Martin told Artie he has pretty much 0 experience with girls, which is something neither of us knew. He's pretty smooth, and I think he's just what Rachel needs. Maybe he can get her to...tone down a little bit. I know that makes me sound like a bad friend, but sometimes she is just too much to handle! It's not even in a bad way, it's just...

Emotionally draining. That's it. She drains me. But...not in a bad way.

I'm so tired and all rambly, and I just want to go to sleep with Artie, curled up in his bed. One of these days that's going to happen! His parents won't go away again until after Christmas, but when they do...he's already said we're having a "sleepover of epic proportions."

The thing I love about this is that he means it in a totally appropriate way, and not in the "this is a great opportunity for sex" way that a lot of other guys might mean it.

I wish my first time could have been with Artie. I've been thinking about this, and, if he wants it, then I would be open to that. I know it would be his first time, and it would be my first meaningful time, so that balances out, right?

I don't want us to rush into anything, though. I want this relationship to last, and I am going to do whatever it takes to make sure that happens.

**A/N: Be sure to check out the corresponding oneshot, Cookiepalooza and a Makeout Session." **

**Enjoy! Let me know what you think! Join us in the Quartie community and forum! Quartie ficathon coming up in January! Details in the forum! You all know the drill!**


	53. Busy busy busy!

Martin and Rachel are dating now! Artie said that Martin told him yesterday they were taking it slow, but apparently Rachel decided it would be an appropriate time for them to make it official. We're going for coffee with them tomorrow, and I kind of can't wait. I want to see the adorableness that Rachel's been talking about the last week or so first hand!

I'm going to help A wrap presents tomorrow morning. I was at the store the other day and found wrapping paper with little kittens all over it! I bought a roll, and I'm going to take it with me. I think he'll be…a little more excited than he probably should be. I think that's absolutely adorable.

I think everything is adorable lately. What's wrong with me?

Oh, I'm happy. Right. If I were typing this, I'd insert that face with the colon and the capital D right about now. Oh…I guess I can draw it. :D!

I need to talk to A and see how he would feel about doing more things with AJ. Now that Martin and Rachel are dating…I feel like there should be some sort of AJ backup plan. Not that that's any of my business, and not that he's 5 and needs someone to make a backup plan for him…I'm just kind of worried about it. They've been attached at the hip for so long, and I don't know how he's going to react to this whole thing. A said he's fine with it right now…but that probably won't last very long. Or will it? I don't know.

I think AJ is more fragile about these things than he lets on, or than anyone thinks. He comes off as kind of confident and like he doesn't care about stuff, but there have been so many moments where I can see that's not the case. Sometimes he annoys me so much I just want to punch him, but most of the time it's just…I don't know. I just feel bad for him. I'm not even sure why. One of these days he's going to have to have a major reality check, and he's going to need people around for that, I think.

I'm rambling on and on about something I'm not even sure that I fully understand.

I should go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be busy.

**A/N: Prepare yourselves for an overflow of fics in the next few days, because I am going to be writing like a madwoman.**

**Would there be any interest in texting fics between other characters besides strictly QA that I write frequently (so…Quinn, Artie, Rachel, AJ, and Martin…)? If so, let me know who, and if there's anything specific you'd like it to be about. Those are more fun to write than anything else, I think.**

**I know someone *coughJuliecough* requested some Quartie conflict or something like that, but I really don't see that happening in these days leading up to Christmas. Is after soon enough? I DON'T WANT TO STEP ON MY ADORABLE HOLIDAY FLUFF!**


	54. Tier 3?

So, I basically told Artie I'm ready to have "sexual relations" (as Rachel would call it) with him whenever he's ready.

Rachel's devised this system that she's making Martin follow where they have different tiers of dating, and apparently tier 3 includes them having sex. Right now they're on tier 1, which she calls dating, but I call...friends who are almost dating. The whole thing is kind of cute. Martin looked completely blown away when she started talking about it, and then she handed him a diagram, and his face was priceless!

She calls it the Rachel Berry Dating System, and she looked very serious the whole time she was talking about it.

It sounds like her main concern is that she doesn't want people to think Martin is just some rebound fling. I think that's cute. It shows that she actually cares about him and he ISN'T just one of those rebound things.

We wrapped all of Artie's presents today. He already had the kitten paper, but I was glad we had another roll, because I was forgetting how huge his mom's present is. That alone took almost a whole roll.

He said he made a plan for wrapping, and then kind of tried to blow it off like a joke, but I bet if I searched his room...there would actually be a plan. I really want to see the detailed strategic plan he made for the cookies...maybe I can get him to show me one of these days.

I've been texting him, and it's taking him forever to get back to me. He must be busy with something.

I think I'm going to text him and let him know I'm going to sleep. So many things to do in the next couple of days.

OH! And Artie invited Mom and me over for Christmas brunch, and I think we're going!

**A/N: Review if you read this! Remember...reviews are like Christmas presents for those fanfic authors that celebrate Christmas!**

**ALSO! Be sure to the associated oneshot, "Wrapping Presents and Tier 3." **

**Spread the Quartie love! Join us in the forum, and the community! PM me if you can't find either of those things.**

**Happy Holidays!**


	55. The Day Before the Day Before Christmas

I didn't know it was possible for a text to be so long that it would be broken into five parts until tonight. I think Rachel set some kind of record! It made me laugh every time one of her texts came in in several parts, and I kept telling A about it. I probably should have just called her, but I was worried that I might make too much noise, and plus...while texting, I was still free to do other things, like finish up the book I've been reading.

She's going to ask Martin about ideas for the rest of A's Christmas gift. This is great, because I really don't know what else I should get him! She suggested something for his guitar, but she's going to ask M about it to see if he knows what exactly that something might be.

I can't believe Christmas is in two days. I feel totally unprepared for it this year! I have all my ducks lined up, except the rest of Artie's present, and that's really stressing me out!

Mom said that we can go to the brunch at his house on Christmas, so yay! I was going to suggest to him that we exchange gifts the evening of the 24th, but now that I've thought about it some more I think we should exchange them in private during the brunch. If there is such a thing as private in a house full of Artie, his family, and my mom?

I'm sure we will find a moment somewhere to slip away for that. He said the brunch can get a little crazy sometimes, so maybe no one will even notice that we're gone.

I kind of hope they haven't opened their gifts when we get there, because I really want to see the look on Beth's face when she opens that collage. Maybe I should ask him if he could get her to wait to open that until I'm there. I don't want to step on their family traditions, but at the same time...I really want to see her reaction!

**A/N: Be sure to check out the two fics posted today which serve as companions to these journals... "Broseph, A-Rod, and...AJ," and "I Hope I'm Not Disturbing You."**

**If you love me, you will leave a review! Adorable Quartie fluff coming up over the next couple of days, so stay tuned!**


	56. Christmas Eve

I'm so glad that Mary asked me to help at the food bank today, and I'm even more glad that I asked Artie to come too. It was so great. I know they have the food bank once a week or something all year long, and I kind of think I might see if A wants to be involved with that a couple of times a month. He seemed to really like being there and helping people.

He entertained the kids while we gave people the food, and he was so amazing, as usual! He is going to make the best dad ever one day, and the woman that he ends up with will be really lucky. I know we're still young, and stuff changes so fast, but...I kind of hope it's me. I'm really glad this is a PRIVATE journal, because if he read this he might be slightly creeped out.

The best part of today was when we took the coats we bought for Angie and her kids and delivered them. I was kind of worried that Angie might not want to take them, or be offended, but that didn't happen, so yay!

I'm so excited for brunch tomorrow! I still need to find something to wear. Mom has her outfit all laid out, because that's what she does, but I still have no idea. I want something nice, and holiday-appropriate.

Maybe I should have asked Artie if I can borrow one of his sweaters!

On that note, I think I'll go to sleep so I can be all alert and ready to roll in the morning.

...I don't think I've ever said "ready to roll" at all in my life. A must be rubbing off. I kind of like it.

Sometimes I feel like I've lost my edge, because being around Artie turns me into this soft, mushy...I don't even know. Not that this is a bad thing, I just find it interesting.

Maybe I should write that in his Christmas card. "Dear Artie, when I'm around you I turn into something soft and mushy. Love, Quinn." How romantic!

**A/N: Be sure to check out the corresponding oneshot, "It's Christmas at the Food Bank Too."**

**I am going to try my absolute best to have the Christmas oneshot uploaded tomorrow, but if I don't quite make it, it will be uploaded on the 26****th****.**

**If I don't make it tomorrow, I would like to wish everyone that celebrates it a MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**Thank you so much to everyone that reads and reviews. It really means a lot to me to know that what I've written is being appreciated. **

**Also, if you're out and about today, tomorrow, or...any day, really, and you have a local food bank, stop by and make a donation if you have something you can spare. Food banks help a lot of people each year, and I think sometimes we forget that they serve people year-round, not just during the holidays.**


	57. Merry Christmas, Love Quinn

Today could not have been better. Seriously.

Mom had a mini freak out about brunch this morning, because she thought we'd be intruding on Artie's family, but I told her that we wouldn't have been invited if they didn't want us there, and I was right.

It was so great! I really hope that Artie learns to cook from his mom at some point, or I will. Or we both should. Maybe she could teach us how to make some stuff together. That could be fun. I really want to cook Artie dinner again, but part of me also wants him to cook for me...and not set himself on fire, please.

He made me a scarf! I couldn't believe it! It's SO BEAUTIFUL! The colour is perfect, and he made little tassels on the end (which he said AJ helped him with), and I just want to wear it all the time! He loved his scarf and hat...and said he kind of had his suspicions that I'd been knitting something because I wasn't as shocked by Captain Knitting as he thought I should be.

I'm still trying to figure out the logic in that one, and so far...I don't know.

I also couldn't believe that he got me the SAME Thomas Gray book that I got him! His grandpa said we'd be together for a long time because we're in each other's heads (or something like that), and I really hope that's true. He is pretty wise...?

He liked the picture. He just texted me to say he has it beside his bed. I was a bit worried that he wouldn't like a picture he was in, but he didn't say anything about it, so I think it's ok. I know he hates seeing pictures of himself.

Speaking of pictures of Artie, Beth LOVED the collage, so much! I almost cried when she opened it. Then she cried, and I might have cried a bit too.

This has really been the best Christmas ever. I hope Artie and I have many, many more Christmases together.

**A/N: Corresponding oneshot, "Merry Christmas, Love Artie and Quinn."**

**I hope everyone's having a nice holiday season! Stay tuned for more oneshots coming up this week, and then on Saturday the QUARTIE FICATHON starts! Details can be found in the Quinn and Artie Forum, or you can PM me or Violet-Shadow for more details!**

**Even if you're not going to write for the ficathon, be sure to check out the prompts thread in the Forum...and post something that you want someone to write about! Remember...we can't write what you want if you don't tell us!**

**Also, I'm welcoming any ideas as to what Q and A should do for New Years. PM me or leave a review and let me know if there's something you want to see there!**


	58. Post Christmas Extravaganza

Today was so great! We had our little party with AJ, Martin, and Rachel, and everyone liked the gifts A and I picked out for them! I knew that AJ and Rachel would like theirs, and Artie assured me that Martin would like his, and he was right!

I also really like the blanket that Rachel and Martin gave me, and, for some reason, I absolutely LOVE the picture of AJ in his James Bond outfit with the James Bond music in the frame. I think I've pushed the button about ten times since I got home. So great. I put it on my book shelf, and every time I look at it, I crack up a bit. Mom came in at one point to see where the music was coming from, and burst out laughing when she saw the picture. I think the fact that he had it printed in black and white just adds to the huge level of awesome.

Speaking of songs, I can't believe I didn't write about the song Artie gave me for Christmas yesterday! I guess I was just still so in shock, that I couldn't even write about it.

I can't believe that he wrote me a song. And then he said he could have written me an entire album. So sweet!

I cried a little when he sang it. He has such a beautiful voice, and the look on his face was just...wow. It was one of the most love-filled faces I have ever seen. I told him we're going to record it so I can put it on my iPod and lie in bed at night and listen to it over, and over, and over again.

Then he said he could just be in my bed and sing it to me over, and over, and over again, but I said I didn't think my mom would approve. One day, maybe...

I'm almost crying just thinking about it now. I think being with Artie so much lately has made me lose any of the edge that I might have kept after I decided to stop being a B to people. Now I'm just like...

I don't know. But I kind of like it.

I need to talk to him about New Years. Kurt is having some party, and I REALLY don't want to go to that. I think we should do something just us, or just us and a couple of other people. Or with his family and Mom, if she doesn't have plans. I don't know.

Mmmm, my bed is so warm and cozy tonight.


	59. The Year is Almost Over

I had planned to write all about the last year, but now that I've sat down to do it, I don't know if I can. So much has happened this year. So much good, and so much not so good. I feel like, if I write about the year, I'm going to forget something, or not give enough attention to something, and I don't want to do that. When I write about the last year, I want it to be perfect.

I guess that's going to have to wait for another day.

We still don't know what we're going to do tomorrow night. Mom made plans because she figured I'd be spending time with A, and I am definitely not going to the party at Kurt's house, so it sounds like we're just going to hang out at Artie's...which is great. His family will be there, and they're always so festive.

Martin and Rachel are spending the evening with Rachel's dads...I don't know that Martin's met them before, so that could be interesting. Artie said something about AJ and maybe inviting him over. I think that's a really good plan.

I mean...I would rather have alone, romantic New Years with Artie, but seeing as his family is going to be there that probably wouldn't happen anyway, so we might as well make the most of it and invite AJ along for the ride.

I've texted Artie 17 times today telling him I want him to record my song for me so I can put it on my iPod. He said that that's going to have to wait until after New Years, because he needs to find someone to help with the recording so it sounds good. I'm pretty sure between him, Martin, and AJ, they have any equipment necessary for that...and if not, they're all in the AV club and can get it from there once school starts again. He said he could record it just on the microphone on his computer, but that wouldn't sound very good, and he wants it to be great.

I don't really know much about that, so I'll just take his word for it.

I need to think of something to make and take over to Artie's tomorrow, assuming we're just going to stay in, which I'm pretty sure is what's going to happen. I don't really know what else we would do, and while Artie hasn't confirmed that this is what we should do, I'm pretty sure it's what he wants.

Maybe I should make some of that artichoke and cheese dip, or that crab one that Mom makes sometimes. Or maybe both. I don't know.

And now, sleep!

**A/N: Leave me some love, people! **

**A reminder that the Quartie ficathon starts on Saturday. Details can be found in the Quinn/Artie Forum, or you can PM me or Violet-Shadow for details!**

**There will be a oneshot posted tomorrow for New Years...I'm almost done writing it.**

**I hope everyone has a safe and happy New Year!**


	60. Happy New Year!

Happy New Year, Journal!

...I can't believe I just referred to my journal like it's a person, or...something.

I had an amazing time at Artie's! And the best part? Waking up next to him the morning after. I snuck into his room after everyone else had gone to bed, and I could hear Puck and/or AJ snoring in the living room, and slept there. So warm, and so...wow. It was like being wrapped in a gigantic blanket of Artie love. I really hope there's an opportunity for us to do that again.

It was totally innocent, and just felt so...right. I almost wish we'd take our relationship to the next level, but then...I don't know if I'm really ready for that. I thought I was, but the more I think about it, I don't know. I don't know how A feels about it...it's not something we've really talked about. I know that he CAN do that, judging from some things he's said here and there (like...to Mom!), but I don't know if he's really ready. I know it's a big thing for him, and for me too...so I don't know. Maybe we should talk about it. Or maybe I should just leave well enough alone and wait until he brings it up.

We've been trying all day to figure out why Puck showed up at Artie's yesterday. I was glad that he did, and I think A was too, but still...why? I thought maybe he'd come because of me, but it was pretty clear that wasn't the reason. Or...that's what it seemed like, anyway.

A said he lied about having some sort of hot date, and then he acted like the two of them were best friends or something, and the whole thing left me thoroughly confused. We're not sure what's up. I think he needs to ask him, but I doubt if he will.

Did I just say thoroughly confused? I think I've been spending too much time with Rachel! But...not in a bad way!

A said AJ would be terrified of Puck being there, but they seemed to warm up to each other very quickly...it was kind of cute, if something like that can be considered cute. Judging from some things AJ said, it sounds like his home life isn't the greatest (I had no idea), and Puck can relate to that...I just hope that Puck continues to be nice to him once school starts again. Otherwise...

Well, I don't know, but I'm pretty sure Artie would run over his feet.

So much to think about with a new year starting. If things keep going how they are now, this is going to be an amazing year!

I probably jinxed it by saying that, but I don't care.

I still have so many things I haven't written about, but I just noticed that A is online...and I'd rather be doing that right now.

**A/N: Corresponding oneshot, "What Do I Do With This?"**

**QUARTIE FICATHON NOW IN PROGRESS! All the fics that have been posted so far are AMAZING, and anyone reading this should go read them all!**

**Or...better yet...join us and write some! Details can be found in the Quinn/Artie Forum, or you can PM me!**


	61. Monday

School is back in session on Tuesday...I don't really want to go, but at the same time...I kind of do, if that makes sense.

I like the routine of it.

I do not like not being able to talk to Artie whenever I want. I mean...I can always text him, but some teachers have issues with that, and I know he likes to actually pay attention in class...and I really should too.

I'm wondering what's going to happen with Puck when school goes back in. A hasn't heard from him at all, and he hasn't talked to AJ, so...?

We don't have very many classes together, but I know he has classes with Puck, so we'll see how that goes. If Puck is any kind of decent human being, which I'd like to think he is, he will continue to treat Artie the way he treated him on NY...even if that was kind of odd and completely unexpected. I just want to know what that was about. I feel so nosy!

I have an email from Rachel sitting in my inbox...I haven't opened it yet. I have no idea why she'd email when she could just IM, text, or phone me, and I really don't feel like reading it right now. Judging from the size of the message file, it's...substantial. It doesn't look like there are attachments either, which tells me she probably wrote A LOT.

I hate having things lying in my inbox like that. Having ANY items in there, read or unread, drives me crazy! I just like it to be all neat and tidy. I think I will mark her email as read, and star it so I can deal with it tomorrow. If she asks...I fell asleep. It's after 10 (I didn't know she stays up this late), so I guess that could be a plausible reason for my not responding right away.

And I am kind of tired, so maybe if I go to sleep now...I wouldn't even really have to lie to her. I always feel bad when I lie like that.

Sleep it is!

**A/N: QUARTIE FICATHON NOW IN PROGRESS! All the fics that have been posted so far are AMAZING, and anyone reading this should go read them all!**

**Or...better yet...join us and write some! Details can be found in the Quinn/Artie Forum, or you can PM me!**


	62. Just Another Tuesday

The first day back at school was great! All my classes were good, and I got 74 texts from Artie! I don't know how we managed to text that much, but somehow...it just worked out.

I think Puck skipped school today. No one saw him anywhere. So much for sorting that whole Puck/Artie suddenly BFF situation out.

Speaking of BFFs...I read Rachel's email this morning when I got up. It took me over fifteen minutes. To read an EMAIL.

Key points included:

-Thanking me for being her "BFF." She actually put BFF in quotation marks.  
-An update on how things are going with Martin. Apparently this whole taking it slow thing is working out really well for them.  
-Five suggestions for songs that Artie and I should sing together in glee club.  
-

I'm a bit confused as to why she emailed me all of this...when she could have just called, or talked to me at school today. Sometimes she does things that I don't understand. I will admit though...it was kind of nice to think that she spent that much time typing something out just so she could send it to me. I also kind of wonder if maybe, despite the fact that she talks so much, sometimes she has a hard time getting things out. I don't know...I could be way off base.

I felt like I had to send her an email back, so I did, even though I knew I'd be seeing her at school less than two hours after I read it. When I got to school she came over and said she was "so very pleased that I took the time to respond to her."

Artie has his driving test on Friday. I really hope he passes! I know he can do it, and he knows he can do it, so I just hope it all works out. He needs to pass this so badly...I really think it will be a huge blow to his self confidence if he doesn't.

Plus...when he passes it, then he can drive me around. He's mentioned before how it kind of annoys him that I'm always the one that has to drive us when we go somewhere.

We're so happy all the time, but that realistic part of me is starting to wonder if we're going to have some sort of problems sometime. I mean...I hope not, but nothing is perfect, right? Sometimes I wonder if Artie has these thoughts too. He's usually a pretty realistic person, so I bet he has...

I don't know why I'm even thinking about this right now. Things are perfect.

**A/N: Consider this kind of a filler chapter leading up to events that will be taking place this week. Filler is ok sometimes, right?**

**QUARTIE FICATHON NOW IN PROGRESS! All the fics that have been posted so far are AMAZING, and anyone reading this should go read them all!**

**Or...better yet...join us and write some! Details can be found in the Quinn/Artie Forum, or you can PM me!**


	63. Diorama Day!

Today was such a fun day! School was kind of boring, but it went by fast.

Then I went over to A's so we could help make Lindsay's garden diorama. It turned out great! I made a little cape for her butterfly, and then she said it was a superhero like Artie...so wonderfully adorable.

I was sitting there listening to Linds tell A about how some kid at school told her that her diorama was better than Linds's, and then A told her that that wasn't true, and that she came from a long line of diorama champions. I pretty much melted.

He is going to be the best dad ever one day. I don't know why I think about this so much, but I do. Maybe because I've seen what terrible parents can do, and I know that he could never do something to his kids like Dad did to me, as an example.

I love him so much.

After we were done helping Linds we watched some of The Italian Job, and then had an epic cuddling session on his bed. Totally innocent, of course.

Tomorrow is his driving test. He has it after school, and I really wish I could go with him to wait there, but Mom made arrangements for us to go have dinner with grandma, and I really need to go to that.

I know he's going to pass, and I told him that. Then I told him I'd make up my not being there tomorrow to him on the weekend.

I'm not sure exactly what "making it up to him" is going to look like, but I'm pretty sure it's going to be spectacular.

I'm excited for the weekend! The first week back to school after being off on a holiday always goes by so slowly!

**A/N: Be sure to check out the corresponding oneshot, "Sweet, Sweet Lovin'.**

**Sorry this wasn't posted yesterday as I had said...I was sick.**

**QUARTIE FICATHON NOW IN PROGRESS! All the fics that have been posted so far are AMAZING, and anyone reading this should go read them all!**

**Or...better yet...join us and write some! Details can be found in the Quinn/Artie Forum, or you can PM me!**


	64. Friday, Yet Again

ARTIE PASSED HIS DRIVING TEST!

I told him to phone me as soon as he was done, even though we were at Grandma's, and he didn't want to do that because he thought it would be rude, but he did, and he sounded so excited! I don't think I've ever heard him that excited!

I'm still trying to figure out what we're going to do to celebrate this weekend. I told him it would be spectacularly epic, so I need to plan something that lives up to that promise!

I'm definitely going to insist that he drives us somewhere, and I need to figure out a romantic place we could go.

The visit with Grandma was really nice. We don't go see her enough, I don't think. I wish she would move closer to here, but I don't think she will. Mom talked to her about maybe moving in with us, because we have space and she is getting older, but she didn't seem too thrilled about that.

I think, in some ways, that's probably a good thing, because she and Mom would kill each other after about a week, but still...it might not be a bad idea for her to be closer to us. She's just renting her apartment, so it's not like she'd be moving away from the family home or anything.

I think I might phone her tomorrow and talk for a bit and see if I can't convince her that this might be a good idea.

I think I'm going to lie here for a bit, text Artie, eat these gigantic and delicious pretzels, and then go to sleep.

**A/N: Be sure to read the corresponding oneshot, "Driving Me Crazy!"  
**

**QUARTIE FICATHON NOW IN PROGRESS! All the fics that have been posted so far are AMAZING, and anyone reading this should go read them all!**

**Or...better yet...join us and write some! Details can be found in the Quinn/Artie Forum, or you can PM me!**


	65. Spectacularly Epic Driving Day

We had such a great day today!

I went over to A's house, gave him the chauffeur hat I picked up yesterday, and took pictures. Then we went for lunch, and then to the lake, to see the swans and have some quality time in the car. New favourite makeout spot? I think so.

Artie snapped at me today. It's not something that's really ever happened before, and I know he didn't mean it how it came out, but it still hurt me a little.

We had parked in front of the deli, and he was getting out of the car while there were cars going by on the road, and I didn't think there was enough space, so I said something, and he got kind of mad for a second. As soon as he was on the sidewalk, he said he was sorry, and I explained that I was just worried about it.

I kind of wonder if maybe he was worried about it too, and if that's why he reacted how he did.

This brings me back to that whole thing where it amazes me that we haven't really had any sort of major argument. Is that normal? I don't even know...Mom and Dad used to fight all the time, but I think Artie and I are different from them.

But still...I keep wondering when something is going to explode. Maybe I just need to stop thinking about that and be happy about what we have.

I talked to Grandma on the phone this morning before I went over...she said she will definitely not live here with us, but she is thinking about moving closer. That would be nice. I don't know that we necessarily want her living here right now, but if she were closer, then at least I could go see her and do stuff with her, and she could meet Artie. I think she'll like him, I'm just a bit worried because she tends to be kind of biased towards people with any sorts of differences. If she can just see past his chair, which I really hope she can, I'm pretty sure she'll love him, because they have very similar personalities, and she knows how happy he makes me.

Not that Artie is like an old lady, but I just think they would get along really well. I haven't mentioned his chair to her...not because I'm worried about how she'll react, or I'm embarrassed, but just because it's not something that's come up in conversation.

And maybe, part of me thinks, if I keep telling her all about him and how wonderful he is and how happy we are, when she does meet him, the chair won't matter to her because she'll know so much other stuff. I don't know how that's going to work out, but I can hope, right?

Dealing with old people is hard sometimes.

Artie and I talked about me sneaking in through his window today, and now...I kind of want to do it. I think it is way too cold to go over there right now, but maybe when it warms up a bit, I'll pay him a surprise visit. He said I should let him know if I'm coming, but that takes all the fun out of it! I want to just show up there and have him be surprised.

I think he said everyone at his house is going away in a couple of weeks on the weekend for some sport thing of Michael's, and he wants me to come stay. I'll have to clear it with Mom, but I'm pretty sure it would be fine.

Wow...I've really written a lot more than I was going to write. This was going to be a simple "Today was amazing, I'm going to bed" type journal, but now...way longer.

I hope the bliss I'm feeling right now never ends.

**A/N: Be sure to check out the corresponding oneshot, "Driving Miss Fabray!"**

**QUARTIE FICATHON NOW IN PROGRESS! All the fics that have been posted so far are AMAZING, and anyone reading this should go read them all!**

**Or...better yet...join us and write some! Details can be found in the Quinn/Artie Forum, or you can PM me!**


	66. The Quartielovemobile Gets Its Name

I really wanted to spend time with A today, but he had set up an "appointment" (as Rachel would call it) with Puck, and I didn't want to disturb that.

I guess I could have done something with someone else, but it's snowing, and I didn't really feel like leaving the house.

So, instead, I decided it would be a good day to clean out my closet.

I had no idea I had so much stuff that I don't wear or need anymore. I think I have about ten garbage bags of stuff in my car to donate to the thrift shop tomorrow after school. My personal chauffeur is picking me up in the morning, so I don't need to worry about having a car full of bags at school. ...not that I would worry about that, but if I had to take someone somewhere, there would not be space.

Speaking of my personal chauffeur, I haven't heard from him all day. He must have been busy with Puck, or something. I always think it's weird when I don't hear from him for hours and hours. Usually he at least sends some sort of cute text, but nothing today.

I guess I could have made the first move. Or...I can still make the first move! It's not that late, and he should still be up.

Maybe I'll see if he's online. I need to check my email anyway, and if he's on there we can talk for a bit.

I should probably see what Rachel's up to one of these days too...maybe she's online right now. She and Martin have been spending all their time together (apparently...because I haven't talked to her much and barely even see her at school). I just hope they're not spending TOO much time together and get sick of each other.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay!**

**For the purposes of this story, this chapter takes place on Sunday.**

**QUARTIE FICATHON NOW IN PROGRESS! All the fics that have been posted so far are AMAZING, and anyone reading this should go read them all!**

**Or...better yet...join us and write some! Details can be found in the Quinn/Artie Forum, or you can PM me!**


	67. Just Another Day

Overall, today was a good day. The most adorable boyfriend in the world picked me up this morning, and drove me to school. He even wore the hat.

Then he had hat hair, which just added to the adorableness, for me, but he didn't see it that way, so we fixed it.

I wonder if he saw the looks we got when we drove in this morning. I don't think he told very many people he was getting his license, and I didn't tell anyone, so I think people were kind of shocked. Mercedes actually did a bit of a double take...so funny!

We saw Puck at lunch today. He said he was sorry to Artie, and that there was stuff going on, and then pretty much ran away. He hasn't been going to classes (that I know of...I haven't seen him, and neither has Rachel), so I wonder why he was there at lunch? He looked totally stressed.

The part of me that still has some sort of connection with him hurts for him right now. I really want to know what's going on...I hope everything is ok. I kind of feel like I should talk to Artie about this, because I don't want to let something slip and have him think that I still have feelings for Puck or something ridiculous like that. I don't, but...we made the most beautiful baby in the world together, and I just can't throw that away. We're never going to be together, and I never want us to be together, but still...we had something, and that needs to be acknowledged and not just thrown away. Something like that can't just be forgotten. That's not how life works.

I feel like I need to give him a call, but I really think I should talk to Artie about it first. He has a tendency to overreact to things sometimes, and the last thing I want is for us to have a huge and pointless argument because I am showing that I care for a friend. I know he occasionally has moments where he feels inferior, even if he doesn't talk about it or acknowledge those moments, and I just want to make sure that I don't make him think something that's not true. It would probably be fine, but I just don't want to upset him.

He looked worried after Puck left, too, so maybe he's thinking the same thing...minus the baby part, of course. I think I'll talk about it with him tomorrow, and then we'll go from there. It would probably be fine if I called Puck right now, but...I'd rather play it safe. I feel sometimes like things are TOO good between us anyway (even if that makes me sound like a horrible person...I'm not...just realistic), and I'm kind of waiting for something to blow up somewhere. I know I've said and thought this before. I feel like there's something I should be doing to prevent it from happening, but at the same time...that's a normal part of a healthy relationship, right?

Sometimes I feel like I just keep thinking the same things over and over, but I never actually do anything about them.

Why is life so confusing sometimes?

**A/N: I am not dropping the Puck storyline, I'm just having a hard time writing anything but shameless fluff right now, and I really want to do that justice when I write it. So...it's coming, just not today.**

**Also, I know people want to see some Quartie angst here. Again...it will happen, I just can't write it right now. **

**And I haven't forgotten about Rachel/Martin and AJ either, so don't worry! (if you worry about these sorts of things...) I'm just fixated on the Quartie Ficathon! That's understandable, right?**


	68. Overthinking Cat Intelligence

I missed Artie tonight...but, obviously we can't be together all the time.

Sounds like the guys night his dad planned for them was fun. I'm sure I'll get more details tomorrow...he was kind of tired tonight, and I didn't want to keep him awake by continuing to text him.

Charlie and I watched the Little Mermaid tonight. Or, well...I watched it, and Charlie sat on the couch, poking me with his paw so I'd pet him. Sometimes I wonder if cats actually watch tv. Because...it looks like he does, but is that because he's interested, or just because it's moving?

Am I seriously overestimating the intelligence of my cat? Underestimating? Should I even be thinking about this? This totally sounds like a conversation A and I might have.

Anyway...

Mom had to work, so it was just us. Kind of nice, but also boring. I guess I could have done something more exciting, or called Rachel to see if she wanted to do something, but I just didn't get it together. Oh well.

We're having a movie marathon tomorrow night, and it's my turn to choose. I'm thinking we should watch the Back to the Future trilogy, because I haven't seen it in a while, and I don't think A has either. I'm going to come up with a list of the most girly movies ever, just to see how he reacts, and then suggest BTTF instead. I'm pretty sure he'll agree to anything I suggest...I just want to see how far I can push those limits.

Despite the fact that I did nothing tonight, I'm tired. Bed time!

**A/N: QUARTIE FICATHON NOW IN PROGRESS! All the fics that have been posted so far are AMAZING, and anyone reading this should go read them all!**

**Or...better yet...join us and write some! Details can be found in the Quinn/Artie Forum, or you can PM me!**


	69. Movie NIght

I wish I'd had my camera out when I presented Artie with the fake selection of movies I took over there for our little movie night tonight. There was a split second where he looked absolutely disgusted, before he put on the biggest smile ever and said he'd gladly watch all of them.

And he would have, too. But I won't do that to him.

Or...I wasn't going to do that to him today. One of these days I'm going to make him watch the sappiest movie I can find. Last time we did that he cried a bit at the end. I don't even remember what it was, but I thought it was just too cute.

And then he tried to cover up by saying something about tears of joy, because he was overjoyed that it was over.

Grandma is coming over for dinner tomorrow. She called a couple of days ago and asked if we were doing anything tomorrow night...I wonder if this means she's been thinking about moving closer to us. Or maybe she just wants to see us...or neither of those. I don't know.

I think next time she comes over for dinner, I'm going to see if I can invite Artie.

I think I'll log on to my computer to see what's going on, and then go to bed...

**A/N: QUARTIE FICATHON NOW IN PROGRESS! All the fics that have been posted so far are AMAZING, and anyone reading this should go read them all!**

**Or...better yet...join us and write some! Details can be found in the Quinn/Artie Forum, or you can PM me!**


	70. Grandma

Grandma is moving into a condo just down the street from our house.

I could tell something was going on as soon as she walked in the door. She looked different...kind of calm and composed, and she hasn't really been like that the last couple of times we've visited her.

She made small talk for a bit, before announcing that she'd bought the condo earlier in the day. She never mentioned this to us, but her house has apparently been on the market for a while, and there is someone interested in buying it.

I think it's going to be kind of nice having her closer, because I'll get to see her more, and so will Mom. I'm just kind of concerned that she and Mom are going to spend too much time together, and things will eventually blow up.

Their relationship is weird. They get along best if they don't see each other too much. After they've been around each other for a couple of days, they start to get on each other's nerves. I wonder if that's a normal thing, or if it's just them?

Mom and I are ok for the most part, and we don't really get on each other's nerves (too much), but I wonder if that'll change as I get older?

I'm going to do a bit of research and see what kinds of activities older people do around here...because I'm not really sure, and I thought maybe if I gave Gram some suggesting of things she could do, she can make some friends or something. As far as I can tell she has no friends right now, so that can only be a good thing.

I really missed seeing Artie tonight. I already told him he's coming to dinner next time Gram comes, and he seemed ok with that. He was a bit shocked that I told him instead of asking him, but then decided it was "hot" when I take charge like that.

Of course...I wouldn't make him come if he didn't want to, but...I really want him to. I want him to meet her. I want her to like him. I want her to...not say something rude and/or inappropriate.

I should sleep. I'm not sure what's going on tomorrow, but I want to be ready!


	71. Girls Day!

I spent the day with Rachel today. It was fun, or, as Rachel said..."immensely enjoyable and a good use of free time."

We went to the mall and did a little bit of shopping, and then we went out for lunch. After that, Rachel decided we should have "girl bonding time" as she called it, so we went over to her house.

I did not know that it was possible for one person to have so many ...girl products, for lack of a better word. I'm pretty sure Rachel could open a fully functional spa/salon, and not need to buy anything. It was kind of great.

My hair is so ridiculously soft and shiny, my skin feels AMAZING, and my nails look fantastic. I love it. She said we definitely need to do it again, and I agree. SO much fun!

This whole girl bonding time thing made me think of Michael's interpretation of what guys night might be when they had that last week, and I couldn't stop giggling. Eventually R asked what was funny, so I told her. She thought it was hilarious, and then said she could see how Michael could have reached that assumption based on the lack of information that was provided to him.

I had planned to write about more stuff, but I'm sooo tired and relaxed, so it's just going to have to wait!

**A/N: I apologize profusely for the slow time in getting this uploaded...the last week has been insane! I hope my peeps still love me!**


	72. Visiting the Sickies

Finally got to see A today. …not that I haven't seen him forever, but I didn't get to see him yesterday, because Beth wouldn't let me in!

I tried telling her I already had it if I was going to get sick, but she wouldn't listen! Well…today she listened, because I was already in there when she got home.

I was just going to phone him, but then I decided to give it a try, and was pleasantly surprised when Michael answered the door. He said he shouldn't let me in, but I just told him I was already sick, and that seemed to work. And, for all I know, I have it now too, so I wasn't _really_ lying, right?

As nice as it was to see him and Linds today…I really hope I don't get what they've got, because they looked terrible! Then Artie did that thing where he pretends to be fine, but it was so clear that he wasn't. It was almost cute…if it's not weird to say that your boyfriend is cute because he's sick. He's always cute. He was just even cuter than normal.

Linds has made him watch the Little Mermaid five times in the last two days, and he just keeps watching and watching it with her! I think that's so sweet…a lot of people would have said no after the second or third time.

Ok…a lot of people would have said no when she suggested it the first time. Fortunately for everyone…A is not "a lot of people." He's so good with her, I pretty much almost melt every time I watch them together.

I feel like all I do here is gush about his amazingness, but...how can I not? I mean…really!

I'm going to help Gram move some stuff into her new condo next weekend. I went there with her to look at it yesterday after school, and it's really nice. I'm glad she's moving closer.

I think I'm going to go take a bunch of vitamin C and Echinacea now, and then go to bed.

**A/N: Corresponding oneshot, "Sick Day!"**

**Also, don't let the fact that the Quartie Ficathon is over deter you from writing, people! PUMP OUT THE QUARTIE LIKE NEVER BEFORE!**


	73. Prepping for the Big Move

I went to help Gram get stuff ready for moving after school today. I never realized quite how much stuff she has. We packed a bunch of stuff into boxes, and got a bunch of things ready to be donated to Goodwill, and then we found a box of photo albums and ended up looking through them for a couple of hours.

It's way later than I was supposed to get home, but it was so worth it. I haven't really seen too many pictures of her and Grandpa when they were younger. Actually, I haven't even seen too many pictures of Mom when she was younger before tonight. It was really nice.

I'm getting really excited for her to move closer! She's been talking about how she doesn't see enough of us for the last few years, and now she'll get to. We're just going have to figure out some sort of balance so that she and Mom don't get on each other's nerves.

Artie said he'll probably be back at school tomorrow. I really hope he is...it's boring there without him. I told him not to rush anything, and he said he wasn't, but that he thinks he should infect at least one person while he still has the chance.

So strange, and so...Artie. I laughed so much when he said that.

I feel totally fine, so I'm really hoping I've sidestepped what he calls "plague 2.0." I'm usually good as far as not getting sick when everyone else does, but then...I'm not usually as close with sick people as I was with Artie last time he was sick, so that probably has something to do with it.

I need him to get better so we can do things!

Gram said tonight she wants to have both of us over for dinner as soon as she gets everything moved into her condo. I don't know why, but it's even more important to me that Gram like Artie than it was that Mom likes him.

Of course, I know she will, because really...what's not to like? Everyone likes him. And the people that don't...aren't worth knowing.

I'm totally exhausted from helping with all the packing stuff today. I think I'm going to call it a night, and have sweet, Artie-filled dreams.


	74. Nightstand Kitty

Artie had to go home from school today because he was feeling so terrible. He probably shouldn't even have come to school, but he did because I said I was lonely...so sweet. I just hope he doesn't get sicker. I should have insisted that he stay at home bundled up in his bed being all cute.

I could have made him send me pictures of himself every 20 minutes.

That would be weird and maybe slightly creepy, but I bet if I asked him to do that, he would. I'm pretty sure I could ask anything of him, and he'd do it. Not that I plan to abuse that, ever.

Well...I don't plan to abuse that in any serious situations. I may abuse it to get him to constantly send me pictures of himself. If I could pull that off without sounding creepy.

He felt bad because he was my ride, and he was going to stay just because of that, but I told him that was ridiculous and that he should go home. Then he said he couldn't until he'd coughed on a few more crotches. That made me roll my eyes. A lot. Until he reported that he'd been successful, and had coughed on Martin's knees. That made me burst out laughing.

Gram phoned tonight to see if I'd come help pack more boxes tomorrow after school. She said I should bring Artie, but I don't think that's a good idea...I don't want her to get sick (even though I've probably got the germs too...), and I definitely don't want their first meeting to be while we are packing up boxes of her stuff.

There will be plenty of time for them to get to know each other when she has us over for dinner.

Charlie keeps trying to climb on top of my nightstand, but he hasn't figured out yet that he's too fat and that it's covered with stuff. I picked him up and put him on the bed, and then he tried to go on it from there! I don't understand! He can SEE that it's covered with stuff, and it's just not sinking in!

I think I'm going to cuddle my adorable kitty, and then go to sleep. Artie's texts stopped about half an hour ago...I'm assuming he's passed out.


	75. Planning for Valentines Day

Valentines Day is in two days, and I still haven't figured out what I should get Artie! He said not to plan anything, because he has things planned. I'm kind of excited…he usually plans the best things!

I wonder if the fact that he said he can't do anything tomorrow because he has a man date with Martin and AJ has anything to do with it?

I could ask Rachel, but…Martin knows her, so I doubt he would tell her what Artie has plans. Not that she doesn't keep secrets, she just…drops hints sometimes by accident and then ends up spilling everything out and gushing about it for hours.

Wait…why didn't I think about this before? I should ask Rachel to help me figure out something to get/do for him! She always has great ideas.

Well…she usually has great ideas. Not that I don't think Artie would love a kitten relationship calendar (or whatever she called that when she made one for Finn…), but…I am not giving him that for Valentines Day. I need something original and unique!

I'm going to help Gram finish packing up her stuff tomorrow before the movers come. I can't believe she'll be living so much closer in less than a week! Mom said she might come help after work too. That would be nice…because she hasn't really helped yet, and I think Gram wanted her to.

I should ask Gram what Grandpa used to do for her for Valentines Day. Maybe I can get some ideas from her! I can't believe I didn't think about that before.

Rachel's texting me, and she just asked what I was doing tomorrow (presumably because Martin has plans with Artie and AJ), and I told her that I was going to help Gram, so she asked if I wanted her to come help, because she has "excellent and efficient packing skills."

I've thought about it for a couple minutes, and I think I'll ask her if she wants to come. That way, we can talk about Valentines Day, she can meet Gram, and the packing will go a lot faster.

For some reason the thought of Rachel meeting Gram makes me less nervous than her meeting Artie…even though I know she'll probably find Rachel a bit annoying, and Artie is the most likable person ever. Maybe I'd better phone Gram and warn her.


	76. Pre VD Planning

I'm too tired to think right now, and I plan to write...basically nothing, but I just wanted a record of the fact that I KNOW WHAT I'M GIVING ARTIE TOMORROW. It's going to be the best Valentine's Day ever.

Today was so exhausting! The combination of packing, Rachel, and Gram is deadly. I feel like I should text Artie, but I'm just too tired to even think. I told him that I'm exhausted and going to bed, and I think that's exactly what I'm going to do.

I'm pretty sure Gram thinks Artie is some kind of...something, because I mentioned that he likes kittens. I shouldn't have, but I was just being honest!

It was kind of fun having Rachel there today.

I can't wait to hear her interpretation of Martin's reaction to her spa gift, so I can compare it to Martin's actual reaction. I'm pretty sure the two are going to be entirely different.

I'm so excited for tomorrow. If I wasn't completely run into the ground, I would be too excited to sleep.

On that note, I think I'm done.

**A/N: Corresponding oneshot, "Pre VD Planning: Quinn" has been posted as well.**


	77. VD

**A/N: Ok, so...I'M BACK!**

**I have no excuses for stopping writing suddenly like that. Or...I do, but they aren't very good, so I just won't go into them.**

**For the purpose of maintaining some sort of continuity, this journal is going to be Quinn's take on Valentine's Day, and then starting tomorrow, I will resume normal journals and after a few it'll be like I never even left! ;) RIGHT? There will be some explanation as to why they haven't written in their journals for a while, just because I do like to keep things in real time for the most part to line up with seasons, holidays, etc. I'll try and make it clear.**

**Thank you to everyone who's still with me, and to new readers...welcome! :D**

* * *

Best Valentine's Day ever.

A had said I should come over around 5:00. I was going to go earlier, but he told me I wasn't allowed, "under any circumstances."

When I got there, he opened the door, and ushered me inside. I knew he was going to cook, but didn't know it was going to be actual food NOT from a package. Which would have been fine, but the fact that he cooked real food just made it even cuter.

He looked SO adorable in his black pants and blue shirt...I kind of just wanted to throw myself at him, but at that moment he was holding a tray of chicken, so that probably wouldn't have ended well.

For dinner he cooked chicken, potatoes that were roasted in the oven, and a salad. It was REALLY good, and I ate way too much.

He gave me the most beautiful bouquet with daisies, roses, carnations, and a bunch of other flowers. They are so beautiful. It basically filled his entire lap when he gave it to me.

We sat in the living room for a little bit and talked/cuddled, and then he pulled a little box out of his pocket, and gave it to me. Most beautiful necklace ever. It's a little pink heart (that Martin's cousin made...apparently she's a glass blower) with our initials painted in it, on a little silver chain. I feel like I never want to take it off, but I'm going to have to, so it doesn't get broken in my sleep.

He loved the watch. I was kind of worried that he might think it was too serious a gift, or that he might not like it. When I saw Grandpa's watch in the box at Gram's, it was like I'd been hit by a bolt of lightning-filled inspiration (I've been hanging around A too much...that is so something he would say), and I knew that was what I wanted to get for him. I'm just glad I found someone who could do the engraving on such short notice.

There were tears in his eyes when he read the back, which, of course, made me cry too, and then we just sat there holding on to each other and not saying anything for the longest time. It might not have looked very romantic if anyone was watching, but it was possibly the most heartfelt and romantic half hour we've ever had. I was sad when the evening ended.

But now he's texting me, and, while that's not as good as actually being with him, it's pretty close. He is seriously the most adorable thing ever.


	78. Spring Break

**A/N: I promise I'll stop with the lengthy author's notes soon! I've been thinking about it, and this is what I'm going to do. Over the next couple of weeks I'll play "catch up" to get us to June, so I can do the summer while it's actually summer, and then school can start again in September. We'll be seeing several things over the next couple of weeks that would typically be seen in May-June, and then I'll be all caught up, and good to go!**

**Just to clarify…the next couple of weeks will NOT be in real time. Because we're catching up. :D**

**:) Again, thanks to everyone who's still with me! I see from the reviews that there are quite a few of you!**

SPRING BREAK! Finally. I've been waiting for this for weeks.

A wanted to plan out the whole week, but I told him we should just be spontaneous. It's more fun that way. He agreed to that, but I know that secretly he's probably got some sort of adorable list of things he thinks we should do…probably complete with drawings of some sort in the margins.

He's so adorable.

I just got the cutest text ever from him, telling me I "HAVE TO" get some toothpaste that he has, because his teeth feel amazing. Only he would find that worthy of sending a text. He's probably sitting there running his tongue over his teeth RIGHT NOW.

The picture of that I have in my mind…even more adorable than the picture I have in there of his little list with the drawings.

Despite the fact that I said we shouldn't make plans, I kind of feel like we should plan SOMETHING. Maybe less because I like making plans and more because I know A likes planning things.

It's warm now…maybe we could go for a picnic in the park. If that counts as planning something. Or we could do something fun with Linds. I always suggest things for us to do, and A says he'd feel guilty doing them without Linds, because he knows she'd want to too.

Some people might find that annoying. I think it's cute.

I think the first order of business is to sleep in tomorrow. After that…I guess we'll see!


	79. Day 1

I love spring break! I slept in until after 11 today, and then just hung out and played with Charlie for a bit...he REALLY likes that new toy with the feathers that I got him.

After that, I decided I should probably put on real clothes, just in case anyone showed up. They didn't. I could have stayed in my pjs all day!

Or...not really, because this afternoon I went outside and cleaned up the flower beds in the back yard. I want to plant stuff! Artie's mom always has such a nice garden, and I want to have one too. I don't know if I want vegetables and stuff, but I know that I want flowers! I'm going to ask him tomorrow if he knows anything about flowers that are easy to grow. Maybe we can go pick some stuff out later this week. Mom said she'd pay for them if I want to do that.

While I like to think that A knows everything (or...he likes to think that he knows everything, and he does know a lot of stuff, so maybe he knows ALMOST everything...), I don't know if he actually knows anything about growing flowers.

He better know something, because I wouldn't even know how much stuff to get. I guess if we get too much, though, we can just take the rest over to his house and put them somewhere...their yard is huge.

Do I have to buy dirt? Is the dirt we have good enough? I don't know!

I guess I could just Google some stuff and find out, but I like to think that A is my very own personal Google. And he's available for Googling whenever I need him.

And that sounds SO dirty. I love it. I wonder what he'd say if I asked if he's available for Googling?

...I'm totally going to say it tomorrow. But now...I'm going to bed.


	80. Our Garden

Today was such a great day! I went over to Artie's this morning, hung out with Linds for a bit while he got ready, and then we borrowed the van and bought plants.

As I suspected, he knows pretty much everything there is to know about plants. He opened up a little, and talked a bit about how he and his mom started gardening together the summer after his accident. I wish he'd talk about stuff like that more, but I don't want to push him into anything that might make him uncomfortable.

He's so amazing, and I don't want to ruin things between us just because I think he should talk to me about more stuff.

We got SO many plants! Right now everything is mostly green, but A says that, once they start blooming, the yard is going to be full of all sorts of colours. Pinks, and reds, and purples, and yellow, and white…I can't wait! I'm having a hard time picturing what it's going to look like, because I haven't even heard of some of these plants before.

Mom was impressed when she came home. She said her money was well spent. Yay!

I have no idea what's going on tomorrow. As the week goes on, I'm realizing that maybe A was right, and we should have planned some stuff. At least then I could have specific things to look forward to. Not that simply spending time with him isn't something to look forward to, but still…we should have planned.

It's supposed to be really sunny tomorrow, so maybe we can go to the park and have a picnic with Linds, and anyone else that wants to go.

I am so exhausted. And happy.

And exhausted.

**A/N: Be sure to check out the corresponding oneshot, entitled "Our Garden" for a full recap of their day!**


	81. Picnic in the Park

We had SO much fun today! I see picnics in the park being something we do a lot of this summer, assuming it's not too hot.

I got up super early this morning so I could make a bunch of stuff. Potato salad from scratch is a lot easier than I thought it was.

Once I had everything packed into the cooler, I headed over to A's house. He was going to ask Linds ahead of time if she wanted to go, but I told him it should be a surprise. I've possibly never seen someone more excited than she was.

I made about five times more food than we probably needed…and I think A felt the need to eat five times more than he should have. It was adorable. By the end of the day, he announced that he "would never need to eat again." SO CUTE!

Then he muttered something about not wanting anything to go bad, which was even cuter.

We played catch for a bit, Linds and I engaged in some tag while A took pictures of us, and then we blew bubbles. I have the best picture EVER of A on my phone. His face…priceless. SO ADORABLE.

Then he spilled some bubbles on his pants, and said something about how he would take them off, but didn't think it would be appropriate to be pants-less in public, and Linds and I got the giggles. The image of him sitting in the park without pants…

Well, I hope that's in my dreams tonight. That's all I'm going to say about that.

Tomorrow, everyone at A's house is going away for some sports thing for Michael, and I'm going to spend the night. There are plans for an "X-Files marathon of epic proportions," as well as a couple of other things.

I really want him to talk about stuff, and I'm trying to figure out how the best way is to get him to do that. I know if I get him loosened up a little, he'll probably talk more. I don't want to force him, but I just…I don't know. I feel like he should talk about stuff with me. And I should talk about stuff with him.

I have some ideas for getting him to loosen up. I just hope it works.


	82. Made a Mistake

I screwed up.

Artie is so mad. I've never seen him mad, really, but I was NOT expecting him to react how he did. He yelled. A couple of times. And then he made me leave. In a cab. And he kept my car keys.

It seems like what made him the most angry was that he thought I drove after I'd had something to drink, not that I gave him alcohol without him knowing. But I didn't do anything before I drove.

When I got home I tried texting him, and phoning, but eventually it just went to voicemail, which means he was either on the phone, or turned it off. He won't text or call me back. I've been sitting here all day staring at my phone. Waiting. Hoping that he might text me back. But I know he isn't going to. I explained to him several times that I hadn't been drinking and driving, but, if he's still as mad as he was, that doesn't matter.

I can't believe he yelled. He yelled! My Artie doesn't yell. He doesn't even get mad. He just sits there and takes whatever people dish out.

Not that I think that's a good thing, but I've seen it so many times at school. It never matters what anyone says to him, or does to him. He just takes it, saying nothing. He says it's easier that way.

There are so many things that he hasn't told me. I don't think he expects that I just magically know things, but still…maybe this will make him realize that we need to talk about stuff. That it's important for him to open up a little and let me in.

I feel like such a bad girlfriend. I mean…who tries to get their boyfriend to drink without him knowing, because they think that will make things better? Who has to have a drink BEFORE they do that, with the hopes that it makes it go better?

Who makes their boyfriend so mad that he yells and makes them go?

Me, apparently.

Our relationship has been so perfect up until now. And maybe that's part of the problem. I don't even know what I'm talking about anymore.

I think I'm going to go over there tomorrow and apologize to him. If he's had the kind of rest of the day I've had, maybe we can actually sit for a bit and have a real conversation.

I just want him to talk to me. I know he thinks I might be scared away by what he has to say, or that I might find it awkward…but I won't. Sometimes I feel like I don't even know him, because there's so much about himself that he doesn't talk about.

I mean…I do know him, on one level. I know how wonderful he is. I know things that he likes. I know things that make him happy. I know some of the things that worry him.

But there's so much I don't know. I don't know much about his childhood. He hasn't talked about what happened to him, really. He won't talk about anything to do with his body, and things he has to do differently, or things he can't do. I mean…there are obvious things, and things that have come up here and there, but he always manages to skirt around them without actually saying anything.

Sometimes I feel like he doesn't trust me enough to share these things. Sometimes I feel like he actually doesn't trust anyone that's not his immediate family enough to share these things.

And I'm probably right, aren't I?

If I could make it so today never happened, I would do that in a heartbeat.

But it did, and now it's too late. Now we have to pick up the pieces, and hope that we come out of this thing stronger than we were when I dragged us into it.

**A/N: Due to the fact that today is my birthday, I think EVERYONE who reads should leave me a review. :)**

**Also, I do NOT endorse or support underage drinking or drinking and driving. I am quite against both. **


	83. The Day After

He's so mad. About something that didn't even happen.

I called the house this morning thinking that maybe he'd answer, and talk to me, and I could explain that I didn't drink and drive and say that I'm sorry and that we need to talk.

But he wouldn't listen. He told me he was putting my keys in the mailbox, and then hung up. When I was there, I thought about knocking, but I knew he wouldn't answer.

I know what I did was stupid. I know the whole idea of getting him to loosen up with alcohol was one of the dumbest ideas I've ever had. I feel like such a moron, but I just want him to talk to me.

If he's checked his phone, then he would have seen the messages from me saying that it was a mistake…a misunderstanding…that I'm sorry. That I love him.

But he hasn't checked them. Or he would have responded. Wouldn't he?

I've always told him that I want us to talk about things. I want us to talk about him. I want us to talk about me. And about our families, and stuff we did as kids, and anything. I just want us to talk.

I know he doesn't like to talk about himself. I don't like to talk about myself either, but to make a relationship work, I think people have to. Maybe we both just need to get over our fear of whatever we are afraid of, and go for it. We just need to dive in and talk about all those things that we've been avoiding.

I know that part of his reaction to the fact that he thinks I drank and drove is a worry thing, because he worries about my safety, and the safety of others. He always worries about everyone being safe…even if he doesn't openly make that known. I know his worried face. I know his worried mannerisms.

I was thinking about it today, and I think I know what's going on here. I don't like to make assumptions, but I'm assuming that maybe his accident was caused by someone who had been drinking and driving. Maybe that's why the fact that he thought that that was something I had done sent him into a blind rage, and made him act like that.

That would make sense.

He's never really talked about it, and I've never really brought it up in any detail, because I know it's something he doesn't talk about, ever.

That has to be it.

Now I feel even worse. I unintentionally stirred up the most traumatic thing that's ever happened to him, even though his belief that I drank and drove is false. I would never do that. And if he had been thinking clearly, then he would have realized that on his own.

Somehow, I have to get him to talk to me. I have to.

But not tonight. Clearly he needs more time to cool off.

And I need more time to figure out what I'm going to say. I need to make this right.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed! I have had several requests to continue along my angsty little path here, so we will have a couple more days of this, before they start working through things.**

**As always, if there's anything specific you'd like to see in here, you need to tell me! **

:)


	84. Never Let Go

All I wanted to do today was phone and text Artie until he responded.

Instead, I called Mercedes, and we went to the mall. Part of me thinks that's weird, because I'm still so upset, and haven't sorted things out with Artie. But the other part of me thinks maybe a distraction was necessary so I could think some things through. And I was pretty sure that was the one place there would be no chance of me running into him…he hates the mall. When he goes…it's with me. Because he knows I like it.

I think I'm going to go over there tomorrow, and see if I can get him to talk to me. He hasn't answered any of my texts, but I don't think he'd send me away if I showed up there. At least…I hope he wouldn't.

But then…he's already sent me away once. Who's to say he won't do it again? If he's still that mad…I don't know if I want to see that again. It was so…not the Artie I'm used to seeing. He kind of scared me a little. The only other person I've ever seen get that mad was Dad.

But it was different with Artie than with Dad. Dad just raged, but Artie also looked so heartbroken. I didn't think it was possible for one person to have so many emotions on their face and in their eyes at the same time.

If I can't make him realize that I didn't drink before I drove there…I don't know what to do. I don't know if apologizing will be enough.

I talked a bit about it with Mercedes today, without being too specific. I wasn't going to say anything, but then she just gave me that look that said she knew something was up, and I caved. All I said was that he was really mad about something he thought I'd done, which I hadn't actually done, and then wouldn't listen to me when I tried to explain that he was mistaken.

Mercedes' response to that? Something along the lines of letting him cool off, because he won't stay mad forever.

…but what if he does? The thought that this might have made him so mad that he's not ever willing to go back has been on my mind all day.

I just want to go over there right now and hug him. And never let go. Ever.


	85. Let's Talk

We're ok.

I went over to A's house today, to apologize.

As I suspected…he didn't hear me. And didn't check his phone.

And when I got there he was lying on his bed in his pyjamas, and it was pretty much the most adorable thing ever. He's the most adorable thing ever in general…but this was even more so.

He admitted that we need to start talking about stuff. And then talked about the accident.

It was so heart-wrenching…I just wanted to hug him, and never, ever let go. I didn't really know what to say then, and I don't really know what to say about it now.

Most days I can't believe he's been through so much, and still has a sense of humour. I know he uses a lot of that to hide the fact that he's embarrassed, nervous, insecure, upset, whatever…but still. He's so strong. And special.

He also talked about the fact that drinking is not good for him…something I had never even thought of and didn't know. If I had known that, this whole thing could have been avoided. Maybe I need to start using actual Google and looking up stuff…instead of just using him as my personal one.

I'm really glad that he's started talking about stuff. And I'm even more glad that he was willing to listen to me, and accept my apology.

When he was talking, he got so embarrassed, and I tried to tell him that it was ok, and that he didn't need to be, and he kept talking…but I just hope that his embarrassment doesn't stop him from talking about more stuff in the future. Now that he's let me in a bit, and shared…I hope that continues.

I feel like everything is good again now. And that makes me happy.

Oh…and he asked me to prom! I am so excited! I think we should be matching, so we're going to have to figure out what colour or colours to wear, and then I have to find a dress, and figure out what I want to do with my hair, and he's going to look so adorable!

Mercedes, Rachel, and I should go shopping for dresses together. If they're going. I hope they are. I'm assuming Rachel and Martin will go, and Cedes said she might. I've caught Sam glancing at her out of the corner of his eye several times over the last few weeks…maybe he's thinking of asking her!

I should talk to A about this tomorrow. But first…bed!

**A/N: Be sure to check out the corresponding oneshot, "Let's Talk!"**


	86. Day With Mom

Mom and I had a mini spa day today (or...this afternoon), and it was so nice! She's always at work, but she took today off so we could do some stuff together.

We had breakfast on the back deck this morning, and she couldn't stop talking about how nice the plants look. They are growing REALLY fast, and some stuff has flowers already! Artie's going to have to come have a look at them. I sent him a few pictures this morning, but it's not the same as looking at them.

We reorganized the living room furniture after breakfast, and then had lunch. We were just heading out when A phoned. I told him to start thinking about what colour we should wear to prom, because I want us to be matching.

He loves it when things match. And so do I. I think we should wear blue, because that would match his eyes. Or...I want to wear purple, but I highly doubt I can convince A that he can rock purple...which he totally can. He could wear anything, and still look amazingly hot.

I had the most amazing mani/pedi today...my nails are all BRIGHT pink, and whatever she used made my hands SO soft. I meant to ask if they sell that stuff, but I forgot. I should phone them. It smells SO good.

It was really great spending the day with Mom...we should try and do that more. Maybe this summer.

I hadn't really told her about what went on with A...mainly because I didn't want to have the whole "I was being a moron and drinking" conversation, but I did tell her that we'd had a bit of a problem, and that we've sorted it out. She didn't ask too many questions.

Then I changed the subject to how he asked me to go to prom, and we talked about what I should wear, and how I should do my hair, and what Artie should wear. He's going to be absolutely adorable, regardless what he wears! Mom agrees.

She did mention that she was wondering if I was ok with the fact that I probably wouldn't get as much dancing in as I would if I went with someone else...but I told her A is a better dancer than pretty much anyone, and it's not something I'm concerned about. I have a feeling he probably is...but I'm not, and it's going to be great.


	87. Gardening and Google

Today was great! I slept in, and then got up, did some laundry, and headed over to A's house.

I've been searching some stuff about paraplegia on Google, so I can at least not look like a total idiot when Artie decides we should talk about something. There is so much stuff that I didn't know, or would never even have thought of. Now that I've actually read about stuff, a lot of it seems like it would be common sense...but apparently not, or I would have thought of it.

I want to ask him questions, but I don't want to push the issue and have him get uncomfortable. I mean...he'll talk about stuff eventually, right? Now that he's committed to us actually communicating about important things like that, I just need to be patient and assume he's going to talk about everything at some point.

I also read some pretty horrific things about how people who use wheelchairs are treated sometimes. I mean...I KNOW he has been treated badly in the past, and there's still the occasional thing (that he, of course, never talks about), but some of this stuff was just...I can't even imagine people treating other people like that. People are so rude. And ridiculous. I was on this one website, and I almost cried about five times.

Artie's got it in his mind that they need to get a puppy. AJ's grandma's dog's puppies are almost ready to go...and he's pretty sure they need one of them. I don't think he's even seen a picture of them yet, but apparently AJ's assurance that they're cute is enough.

Linds was talking about her friend's puppy today, and she was so excited about it...I'm pretty sure she would DIE if he brought home a puppy. I'll have to tell him that, if he gets approval for that, he is not allowed to do it without me there. And Linds isn't allowed to know about it in advance. And I have to have my camera there.

His mom is starting to get the vegetable garden ready, and I'm a little excited. Now that I have my own little flower garden, I really want to see what it's like to have an actual garden that produces food, and not just flowers. He said we could probably help with some stuff, and then Linds said her favourite thing about the garden is picking stuff when it's ready, and she's going to "show me the right way to do it." So cute! I can't wait.


	88. Laying the Groundwork

We had a really nice day today, but it would have been a lot nicer if A had been less stubborn.

When I got there, he was lying on the couch, which Linds said was because of his back, and when he went to get up, it was obvious that he was in pain. But he just blew it off, and we went outside.

My suspicions that he probably should have been taking it easy were confirmed when Beth told me quietly not to let him do too much. She looked really worried, and then he was getting worse, and Linds got really worried, and finally we convinced him that we should stop and go inside. It was like convincing a cat that having a bath is a good idea.

He seemed kind of uncomfortable about the whole thing, but not as bad as he usually is...and then he accidentally found out about my recent Googling. Oops. He did a pretty good job of hiding the fact that he was absolutely mortified at the fact that I'd done that, for the most part. From the look on his face for the split second before he caught himself, it was really obvious that I shouldn't be too specific about anything that I read.

I know he thinks that knowing things about his condition will make me uncomfortable, or make things weird, or put me off...but I really wish he'd just understand that none of that matters. I mean...it does matter, because there are some serious health things involved, but it doesn't change anything about the way I see him. Or the way I feel about him. Or...anything. That's just stuff he has to do to stay healthy.

The other day he was telling me about how AJ was there while he was "stuffing his legs into his pants," (the mental image there is an interesting one) and how it wasn't awkward at all, and AJ didn't even appear to notice, and how he thought that was really great, because a lot of people would have been awkward or uncomfortable.

That made me wonder if he thinks it would be awkward or uncomfortable with me. Which...I know he knows it's not, and we've had moments like that to prove that to him, but sometimes it's like I can see the wheels in his mind churning about whether or not he should do something, or say something, because he wonders how I'm going to react or respond. I know we'll eventually get to the point where stuff like that doesn't matter to him, because he's already getting closer and closer to that, as today showed, but still. I think the fact that he even admitted that he was in pain, and then talked a little about it, is a pretty big step.

I also find it interesting that out of EVERYONE he knows, AJ is apparently one of the only ones who doesn't get phased by anything. Especially because he's just so awkward in general...and partially because I know he refers to Artie as "hobbled," which A finds kind of hilarious and doesn't bother correcting anymore. I'm really glad he has such awesome friends.

Linds was so excited for the garden today, it was so cute! She said they waited for me to get there, and then when we went outside she started telling me how I had to rake with her. ADORABLE. I wish I'd had my camera. Next time!

I think bed is in order.

**A/N: Corresponding oneshot, "Laying the Groundwork."**


	89. Prom Dress Plans

Back to school tomorrow. While I don't want Spring Break to end…I know that this just means we're one stop closer to PROM! and then summer break.

I didn't see A today, because there was a bunch of stuff I needed to take care of around here, but he said they finished getting the garden ready, and we're going to plant seeds next time I go over…which is hopefully tomorrow.

He was just texting me, and apparently he's making "summer resolutions…"

But he won't tell me what any of them are, because he said he wants them all to be surprises. He said he's got five, and I will like at least two of them.

I was looking at prom dresses today…there are so many different styles to choose from! Part of me wants something kind of puffy, but then…if I'm going to spend as much time in Artie's lap as I'm planning…probably not the best idea, because it will cover EVERYTHING and possibly get stuck somewhere. So then I was thinking maybe something form-fitting…

But I have to be able to move if I'm going to sit on his lap. Plus, I don't want it to look weird when I'm sitting down.

SO…I kind of think I should take him with me to look at dresses, but not actually try on any that I might want to buy. That way, I can try out the different styles and see what works best, and then I can go back and find one based on that, and it will still be a surprise for him.

I don't know if I can actually get him to set foot in a dress store, but it's worth a try. We can probably make it work, regardless of what I wear, but I just want to make sure the whole thing is perfect for both of us. Or…mostly for A. I'll be happy just because I'm there with him. When he asked me to go he said something about him not being a "typical prom date," and I want to show him that he's wrong, and that he is the best prom date EVER.

**A/N: Timing is a little off, because I slacked off this weekend to attend my sister's high school graduation…for the purpose of this, tomorrow is Monday, and then the rest will sort itself out. :)**

**Also, we're going to jump a bit after tomorrow, because I want to be at prom by the end of next week, and then summer shortly after that.**


	90. Dressing for Success

Yay! I convinced A that he should go with me to look at dresses, so we can test some out and make sure I get the right style! I don't think I actually had to work that hard to convince him, because he pretty much does whatever I think we should do…but he was being all cute and I just kept feeding into it.

He also said we should go look at shirts for him. First I thought maybe we should wait until I've bought a dress, so we can make sure it matches, but THEN I thought maybe we should look at shirts, possibly buy one, and then I can take it with me when I go get a dress, to make sure. That's probably a lot easier than trying to match a prom dress to a shirt.

Although…it would be kind of fun to see what the salespeople in the menswear store say when I walk in there holding a prom dress and ask them to find me a matching shirt.

I wonder if people do stuff like that? I should ask around.

A asked if I wanted to come for dinner after we do that, and then we can plant the seeds in the garden. I can't wait!

Going back to school after spring break…not the most fun thing ever. BUT…we're in the home stretch now. Prom is coming up, and then summer break isn't too long after that! I'm really glad no one gave much in the way of homework on the first day back…I had a bit, but finished it in less than an hour. Any day now they're going to start piling it on, and then that, plus studying for exams is going to be a bit of a nightmare. But it'll be fine, and before we know it, it'll be over.

I am so tired. I think I need to wrap up my texting with the A-man (I like to think the A stands for adorable), and go to bed.

**A/N: Related texting fic, "Dressing for Success." :)**

**In other news...happy birthday Kevin McHale!  
**


	91. Planning for Prom

A and I went to look at dresses tonight. There are SO many to choose from. I don't know what to do! My favourites all come in several shades of purple, so I've kind of got it narrowed down, but still…I DON'T KNOW.

I'm going to take Cedes with me, and Rachel, if she wants to come, and we'll find the perfect one. A said I should just get him a shirt to make sure it matches. I can do that. I know he HATES shopping for anything that involves trying on for himself, and my dress WILL be even more of a surprise if he doesn't even know the colour, so maybe that actually works best.

The lady at the dress store was so nice! I'm really glad we went to that one and not the other one.

After we were done, we got milkshakes, and then went back to A's house. His mom made the BEST roast ever, and then we went out to the garden.

A said he was going to teach us about proper garden planting techniques, which he did, with his little map. When he was talking to Martin and AJ, Linds told me that he usually gets out of his chair and gets down to plant stuff himself, but that maybe he didn't because the grass was wet.

I hope it was that, and not that he was uncomfortable with me seeing him out of his chair. Not that I don't see him out of it ALL the time, but I'd imagine it's a lot different when he's on the ground than when he's on the couch, his bed, or in the car.

I'm hoping we get to the point where stuff like that doesn't matter to him at all soon. There's another section of the garden that his mom said is going to be planted with flowers next week after her order from the nursery is ready (they're waiting for something, I think)…she asked if I wanted to help plant that stuff too, and I said yes. I KNOW he's going to want to plant those, because Linds told me he plants that part of the garden every year (it's amazing how much talking we did in the few minutes he was with the guys). Maybe he'll be comfortable enough to get down and do it then.

I kind of wonder if I should bring it up in advance, but then…I don't know.

Or…I do know. I think I will.

Apparently Martin and AJ are going to prom with us. I think that has potential to be fun! I told A we could only do that if we get to go for dinner alone one night, so I can ravage him in the car.

Like he'd say no to that. So cute.

I think it's time for sleep.

**A/N: Corresponding oneshot, **_**Planning for Prom!**_

**Remember…if there's anything you want to see in any of these stories, or as oneshots, you have to let me know! **


	92. Sunflowers

I've been trying to go to bed for an hour, but Charlie is lying on my pillow looking so cute that I don't want to move him. He's totally comfortable and purring…and not moving from his cozy spot, apparently.

Cedes and I are going to look at dresses on the weekend. I texted Rachel to see if she wants to go…but she never texted me back, which is weird. Usually she texts back within a few minutes.

I was outside picking the dead flowers off the plants in the back yard tonight (because A reminded me that they grow better when you do that, and because it looks nicer), when I realized that we didn't plant the package of sunflower seeds that I grabbed when we were at the checkout at the plant place.

So…I decided to plant them tonight. I asked A, and he said I could just put them in the ground. There's a little spot along the fence on one side where nothing got planted, so I cleaned it up and put them there. I really hope they grow. According to the package, they are a mix of red ones and yellow ones. The seeds all look the same, but part of me hopes that they come up red-yellow-red-yellow-red-yellow, just because I think that would look neat.

But really…I'll be happy if they come up at all. I don't really care what the colours are! According to the packet, they get really big…I'm probably a lot more excited about the prospect of them actually getting that big than I should be.

I think A is rubbing off. He's so cute. Linds said she's got her magnifying glass ready so she can get down and check for sprouting seeds soon. The two of them together is the most adorable thing I have ever witnessed in my life.

He texted me earlier to say that she came and got him because she had some sort of toy wedged between the doors of her closet and couldn't get it open. He ended up having to take off one of the hinges because he couldn't get it loose. I'm having difficulty picturing what that would have had to look like for him to not be able to get it open in my mind. I should have asked him to send a picture.

I'm sure I'll get details tomorrow.

Ok…I have got to move Charlie. I need to go to sleep.


	93. Outfitting Each Other For Prom

I got the PERFECT dress! I know Artie really liked the yellow one I tried on, and when we got there…she had it in purple. And not just boring purple…dark, shimmery purple! EXACTLY what I wanted!

She said it just came in…I kind of suspect that she ordered it specifically because she knew I wanted something like that…which was so ridiculously sweet of her.

We also found a shirt that matches PERFECTLY, and came in A's size! I can't wait to see him in it, in the tux that he bought today. He, Martin, and AJ went shopping, and AJ wanted to get him in a closet to help him try on pants, and then he found out that the shop owner is actually AJ's uncle. He said that AJ also had him order in some different things in tall sizes, so Martin wouldn't have a "pants situation like last time," whatever that meant. He is really tall, so I can see how that could be a problem.

A was so cute describing their shopping date! So much detail. I'm pretty sure I know EVERYTHING that went on in that store the entire time they were there.

Rachel bought the gigantic pink dress…which looks AMAZING on her. As soon as she said what she thought she was looking for, I knew that's what she'd end up going home with. And Cedes got the most beautiful red dress…I can't decide which of them looks better in their dress, but I'm almost leaning towards Cedes, just because it's SO stunning. It almost took my breath away when she came out of the change room in that dress.

Sam's eyes are going to fall out when he sees her. They're so cute…they're not exactly dating, but they're spending quite a bit of time together, and he always looks so happy…and Cedes is so happy. I really want that to work, for both of them. They need each other.

We didn't bring the dresses home today, because my car is tiny, Cedes had the Smart Car, and Rachel's dress would have filled either car. She said she would see if she could borrow her dad's SUV, and if that doesn't work, then we'll figure something out. A's mom would probably let me borrow the van, if I told her what I needed it for. She wants to see the dress anyway, so maybe we could go together if she's not busy when Artie's at physio (What exactly does he do there? He never talks about it. And I don't want to ask…). That way, she could see, the dresses would get home, and there would be no chance of the surprise being ruined for him.

I should check with Mom to make sure that would be ok with her…I don't want to hurt her feelings if she wanted to go with me to pick it up. I showed her a picture on my phone, and she said she loves it. Or, maybe all three of us could go. That might be fun.

We decided before we left the store where we bought the shirt that we're all going to get ready here the day of prom, so all the dresses are coming here. The closet in the spare room is empty, so I can hang them, and then we can also use that to get ready.

I can't wait!

**A/N: Corresponding oneshot, **_**Outfitting Each Other for Prom.**_

**Enjoy!**


	94. It's Almost Time for Prom!

A, AJ and I are going to look at the puppies tomorrow. He's so excited! Not that I've never seen him get excited about puppies, kittens, or baby animals in general…but he's even more excited than ever before, and I think it's adorable!

We picked up the dresses! Mom had to work today, but she said it was fine with her if I asked Beth to help me get them home…as long as she could help us get ready for prom.

Which kind of makes me excited, because sometimes I feel like we don't do enough stuff like that together. Cedes and Rachel are going to come here, we're all going to get ready together, and then Puck and Sam are going to pick them up here, and I'm going to go over to A's with the shirt.

Not the traditional prom thing, with everyone getting ready at home, but Cedes' parents will be out of town, and Rachel's dads are going to come take some pictures once she's ready to go, so it works for everyone. We can do pictures in the garden, and then I want us to get some (and I know Beth will get tons) in A's yard once he's all dressed and ready to go.

Martin and AJ are going to get ready at A's, I think (unless plans have changed), and then we'll go together. I want some pictures of them too.

I want pictures of everyone! I don't have anywhere to put it, really, but I want to take my camera to prom. Maybe I'll ask A if I can stick it in his backpack. I highly doubt he'll object to that. He never objects to anything I want. Except when it comes to talking about himself.

I still haven't figured out what I want to do with my hair. Down? Up? Some of both?

Mom said something about asking Nadine if she wants to come do our hair. She hasn't been a hairdresser for very long, but she is my favourite cousin, and I know she'll do a nice job. Maybe she can help me figure out what to do with my hair beforehand. She'd probably be open to trying different stuff.

I think I need to start getting more sleep. A suggested that I try going to bed earlier, like he does…but he also gets up at 6, and I…do not. And I am not going to start getting up that early. He keeps telling me that the morning is the nicest time of day, and that 6am is really beautiful this time of year, but I'm having a hard time believing that. I don't think 6am could ever be beautiful.

AJ sent me a text earlier asking me if I could "possibly save him a slot in my dance card" at prom. Not sure what old movies he's been watching, but I thought that was kind of cute. I don't want A to feel like I don't want to dance with him, but at the same time…I know that he won't mind, and that AJ probably asked him, and he told him to ask me. So cute.

Plus…maybe someone else will want to dance with him, as well. I don't want it to seem like I'm hogging him.

Even though I totally want to.


	95. Meet the Puppies

Artie is getting the most adorable puppy ever! I'm slightly jealous, but I KNOW Charlie would go on a rampage if I brought a puppy home…

And the puppies are smaller than he is, so he'd win, and I'd have a sad puppy. And I could not have that!

He is so beyond excited about this. He hasn't cleared it with anyone, and he's worried about what his mom will say…but I'm pretty sure when she sees how excited he is, she won't say anything. Then Linds will see the puppy, and they'll both be excited, and then she REALLY won't be able to say no!

Then I came home to the nicest surprise ever. Mom asked how we were getting to prom, and I said I thought we were taking Martin's car, because it's got the most room.

Then she said that she and Beth talked about it the other day when they went for lunch (which was news to me…and I'm pretty sure would be news to A if I could tell him, because he never mentioned it), and they're renting us an accessible limo!

It's supposed to be a surprise, so I'm obviously not saying anything to A…all I said was that, rather than them picking me up, I'd meet them at his house. We had talked about it briefly a few weeks ago, and he'd casually mentioned something about how ungraceful it would be for him to get in and out of a regular limo, so we decided we'd just skip that expense, and go in Martin's car. He was a bit upset about it at the time, because he said he wanted me to have the perfect prom, but I told him it didn't matter, and I would have anyway, because I was there with him.

I could tell that, while that really made him smile, it was still bothering him. I'd casually mentioned it to Mom a couple of days later, and now she and A's parents are renting us one that he can get in and out of easily! I'm so excited. It was SO hard for me not to say anything to him, but I REALLY want to see the look on his face when we get there!

I checked my email when I got home, and Rachel sent me 26 emails with pictures of ways she thinks her hair might look good, and ways she thinks mine might, too. There were a few that were labelled "This might potentially work for Mercedes," as well. From the look of things…that's what she spent the bulk of her day doing. I haven't looked at them all, but I will admit…she did make some good choices! I'm going to pick my favourites for each of us, and then talk to Nadine and see what she thinks.

This day has been so great…I don't want it to end! But it has to, because I have to get up in the morning!

**A/N: Be sure to check out the corresponding oneshot,**_** Meet the Puppies**_**! :)**


	96. Prom!

I think this was one of the most amazing nights of my life. If not the most amazing night of my life.

There's so much. I don't even know where to start. A's reaction to the dress and the limo…even better than I thought it would be.

Artie Abrams was rendered speechless. I'm pretty sure that's happened like…5 times in his life. And it happened at least twice tonight, if not more.

The first one, obviously, was the dress/limo combo. He almost looked stunned…like he was wondering if maybe the whole thing was meant for someone other than him. He looked SO fantastic in his outfit. I need to find something fancy for us to go to, just so I can see him wear that again.

The second speechless moment was so adorable. He'd been apologizing because he felt like he should be able to give me a dance with his arms around me, and I told him it was ok, and that I got to have his whole body holding me, instead of just his arms, but he didn't look too happy about the whole thing. He said it was fine, but I could see it in his eyes that it wasn't.

After that dance, AJ came to collect the one I'd promised him, and pulled me further away from A than I would have liked. Then he said that Martin had overheard what Artie had said, and that he'd suggested AJ ask me if I thought it would make Artie mad or me uncomfortable if he came and took care of moving Artie's chair for the last dance, so he could put his arms around me. He figured it would be less obvious if it was AJ, because he's kind of short, and Martin is at LEAST a head (if not more! Definitely more than a head taller than me…) taller than everyone else, and would really have stuck out.

I probably should have checked with A, but decided to make an executive decision, and said yes. And it was definitely worth it. His face…I almost cried. He looked so happy, and, again…speechless. It was the perfect end to a perfect prom.

After they'd crowned the prom king and queen (neither of whom I really know that well), things started to wind down. Randy (the limo driver) came back and got us, and we went for ice cream…which AJ dropped on his pants. Then we went back to A's, because Martin's car was there, dropped the three of them off, and then I came home.

It was such a relief not to have to worry about the hair, and the makeup anymore, and after I had my dress off, I was telling Mom about everything, and cried a couple of times because it was just so wonderful, and so amazing. I'm pretty sure this was the most perfect prom anyone could have, ever.

I wasn't sure how I felt about going with Martin and AJ, because I had hoped A and I could have a little quality romance time together…but we managed to have that even though we went with them, and it was really, really fun with them there. If I had to do it all over again…I'd want them there the second time around, too.

A made a reservation for us for dinner at Luigi's, and it was REALLY nice. He let slip at one point that that was where his parents went for dinner before they went to prom together…which was their first official date.

And now, how many years later…they're still so happy.

I want that for us.

But I can't tell him that. Not yet. Not for a long time.

I've pulled over 50 bobby pins out of my hair so far, and a bunch of it is still up. When Nadine was putting it up, I didn't realize just how many she used. I could almost build something with all of these!

It was so much fun getting ready here with Cedes and Rachel!

The whole thing was just perfect, from start to finish. I feel so blessed that I have so many wonderful people in my life, because really…they're the ones that made all of this happen.

**A/N: Be sure to check out the corresponding two-chapter story, "Prom!" I posted the first part yesterday, and the second part just now.**

**Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	97. Chapter 97

I've spent the last few hours looking at all the prom pictures that Mom took. There are SO many that I want to get printed. There's one, where I'm sitting on A's lap, and we're looking at each other, and he's wearing the biggest smile ever…

I want that blown up life sized and stuck to the back of my door, or somewhere else that I can see when I wake up. That would be the best thing ever to wake up to.

Or…second best thing ever. Best would (obviously) be his smiling face in person.

I decided today that I should really start studying for exams, before realizing that I don't even really know what to study. I should probably have paid more attention when a couple of teachers mentioned the exams…some of them have just recent stuff, and some of them have everything.

I know math has everything, but that's about it. And I only know that because math ALWAYS has everything.

Artie's getting his puppy soon! I'm almost as excited about this as if I were getting her myself! I could never get one…Charlie would be SO jealous. And these puppies are so tiny, and he's so huge…he'd probably eat the puppy.

Or maybe they'd be friends. He doesn't spend a lot (or…any) time with other animals, so I don't really know how he'd react to something like that. Maybe A can bring her over when she's used to him, and they can meet each other.

All I want right now is to lie in my bed and text A for a bit before I go to sleep…but I'm pretty sure he's already passed out, and I don't want to wake him.

So, instead of that…

I think I'll look at the prom pictures some more. I really wish Mom had taken some of A by himself. I know Beth probably took about 500…I should get her to send me some of them.


	98. Rambly Evening

Tonight I went outside, and ALL my sunflowers are getting really big! It's like they grew about six inches overnight! I can't wait for them to start flowering…I googled it, and apparently I still have to wait a few more weeks. But it's been really warm, so that'll make them go faster.

I had hoped to do something with A after school today, but he was really looking distracted when I dropped him off (my turn to drive today), so I decided that maybe he just needed to be left alone. I'm wondering if maybe his back was sore, because he was moving kind of gently, and didn't make nearly as much of an effort to get me in his lap and kiss me goodbye as he usually does. Not that he has to make very much of an effort, but he usually makes SOME.

I haven't heard from him all evening either, which is strange…because I usually do. I was going to text him, but then I realized that he might have just gone to bed early, and the last thing I want to do is wake him…he needs to be in prime condition just in case AJ decides tomorrow is the day he drops off the puppy!

I pay pretty close attention to A all the time when we're together, and I'm hoping that eventually we'll get to a point where I can pick up on the fact that he's in pain, or that something's off, without him saying anything…because he never says anything. I know his mom can, which is unsurprising, considering she's his mom, and Linds picks up on stuff too…and I bet his dad does as well. Actually, even Michael probably does. I mean…he's known him his entire life. And from what I hear he wasn't always as moody and unsociable as he is 95% of the time now.

I've been doing a bit more reading, and there are SO many things that could potentially be going on with A at ANY time…but, besides the fact that his back was sore when we were in the garden…he doesn't really talk about stuff, and he's never mentioned anything specific. There are so many things I'd like to ask about, but obviously I can't just start asking random questions, because that would be weird, and he'd probably be really uncomfortable.

Or maybe that's the way to go about it…maybe if I catch him off guard he'll talk about it more.

…or he'll shut up completely. If that happens, I'll just use my powers of seduction, and he'll forget instantly that I asked.

Or, if that fails…I'll just bake him something. He should never have let anyone know that his price frequently involves some sort of baked goods.

I'm really having a hard time not texting him right now, but if there is ANY chance that he's asleep, I don't want to be the one that wakes him up.

**A/N: Also just posted a texting fic that takes place after this was written, called, "Puppies and Painkillers." :)**


	99. Epic Date Ideas

A is getting the puppy tomorrow! I'm SO excited!

This morning when he picked me up, it was the cutest thing ever. He was all red, and looking embarrassed, so when I got in the car the first thing I said was that he'd better kiss me "RIGHT NIXON," like his text said last night…It was SO hard not to burst out laughing while I said it.

His face got even redder, and he looked like he wished he were invisible for a few minutes…but I got my kiss, and after that he perked up considerably.

We're having "epic date night" on the weekend, according to him! SO EXCITED for that too! I wonder what he's got planned? I kind of want it to be a surprise…it seems WAY more romantic that way. And I know he knows what I like, so he won't surprise me with something that I'll hate…

Ok, as long as I'm with him, I couldn't hate anything. We could go scrape paint off the side of an outhouse, and I'd be thrilled just because we were doing it together.

I'm not sure where that image came from. A must be rubbing off…that is so something he would say!

I kind of want to go to the museum. Or bowling. I thought about mini golf, but then realized that, last time I was there, it wasn't the most accessible thing for someone who uses a wheelchair. I know A would argue that, but I'd prefer we NOT do something that's going to cause him any frustration or possible embarrassment. I just want us both to have fun.

Plus, if we go bowling…I KNOW he'll beat me, which will make him happy, because of his ridiculous love of winning. Then he'll feel guilty, and maybe he'll feel obligated to make out with me in the car afterwards.

When did my mind get invaded with dirty and manipulative thoughts like that?

Oh, right…when I started dating the hottest boy alive. He's just so damned cute.

I'm going to be there when AJ shows up with the puppy…there is NO way I'm missing ANYONE'S reaction to that! And, if Beth totally doesn't react the way he thinks she will…I'll take the puppy and run.

…ok, I wouldn't actually do that, but it totally fit with the scenario he described today in which she tells him absolutely not and that the puppy has to go immediately.

I can't actually see her saying that, ever. But it is one of the possible outcomes he has in his mind.

His reaction to that one is pretty much the same as his reaction to all the other ones with unfavourable endings…he and Linds bat their eyes at her, and she becomes powerless.

He didn't actually say it like that, but I KNOW that's what the battle strategy actually is.

So…I just read this over, because I always do, and parts of it really sound like A. "Battle strategy?" I've never said that before in my life. "I'll take the puppy and run?" He would SO say that! And the outhouse thing? Pure A.

I REALLY want to be with him right now. But…it's 2am. I know he's passed out. And I don't want to give him a heart attack by randomly showing up in his room in the middle of the night.

At least…not on a school night. It's almost summer break, and then all bets are off. I know he sleeps with his window closed this time of year, because of his allergies, but I'm sure I could somehow slip into his room and make sure it's unlocked before I leave when I'm there one night. And then go back and surprise him.

I wonder what he'd say?

**A/N: Just in case you missed it, the texting Q refers to here can be found in the fic I posted yesterday, **_**Puppies and Painkillers.**_


	100. P Day

Artie got the puppy! Or…TWO PUPPIES!

Apparently AJ decided the other one would be lonely, and brought him along because Artie has a big house. Sound logic. I like it.

…ok, it totally isn't, but now he has TWO and they are SO cute! And can play together!

His mom took it a lot better than he was expecting, I think. I was pretty sure she'd go along with it, but I will admit…when I saw that there were two, I got a little nervous. I mean…one is one thing, but two…that's…two things.

They are SO cute!

And Linds named hers after A, which is absolutely adorable, and hilarious at the same time! He didn't want her to, but then agreed to it…until she said "Dad, Arthur Jacob just peed," AND THEN later replaced the "peed" with "pooped."

SO cute. I love it! THEN he told me that AJ wanted to name his after me…but he said he wasn't allowed. I thought that was sweet…but I'm glad he told him not to. A little creepy, maybe…even though I know he didn't mean it to be, at all.

Linds told Artie she wants to train Arthur Jacob to be a service dog, so he can help him, and when he said that he was too little, she said that she knows he could do it, and she and Daisy would help him too. Quite possibly the most adorable thing I have seen. Ever. The look on his face…he looked like he was totally overwhelmed by emotion as she explained how they could make it work. It was such a touching moment…I'm going to do a little research and see if there's anything dogs that little can be trained for that might help him.

I think they use little dogs for seizures and stuff sometimes, or for other medical things like that, but I don't know how one could be used to help someone who uses a wheelchair. Maybe they could bring him stuff. Socks? Shoes?

Not that he needs help getting socks or shoes…but I really hope we can find something that they can help with, so Linds gets her wish.

If we can't…we can just say that cuddling them is therapeutic. I don't know! But there has to be SOMETHING we can do with them. I am pretty sure I saw something on the news a few weeks ago about a place here in town that has become certified to train service dogs…maybe I'll give them a call and see what they say.

A told his mom he'd take the puppies in his room at night, because he gets up in the night anyway and can take them out, but she said no…that he doesn't usually get out of bed that much, so she and Steve will take care of them until they're trained well enough that they can go all night without going to the bathroom. Pretty sure as soon as that's accomplished, A will have Daisy in his bed, and Linds will have Arthur Jacob in hers.

…he's right, that does sound weird.

I'm assuming he wakes up in the night to change the position of his body, and possibly go to the bathroom…so I can kind of see why his mom doesn't want him getting out of bed 5900 times to take the puppies out…he would never get ANY sleep. Plus, he'd probably try and be all quiet and not turn on lights…and I KNOW he can't see in the dark, so that wouldn't end well. At least there aren't any stairs for him to accidentally encounter?

Getting closer and closer to our epic date night! I'm so excited! I was going to ask him what he's got planned tonight, but got sidetracked by his two adorable bundles of puppy joy, that I totally forgot.

So exhausted. Need sleep!

**A/N: First off, happy 100 journals, Quinn!**

**And second…corresponding oneshot, entitled "P Day." You should definitely go read, if you haven't already. :D**


	101. Studying for Exams

I can't believe that, by this time next week, school and exams will all be finished, and we'll be on summer break.

I really hope the weather gets its act together by then…it's been kind of cold this year, and we haven't really had a day where wearing shorts all day worked without being cold at SOME point. But…soon, I hope.

A sent me about 50 puppy pictures today…so cute! I told him that I thought we should spend less time together for the next few days (except for our epic date, obviously), because we should both be studying for exams. Then he said that we should study together. We only have 2 classes together this semester, but I think I'm going to get him to give me a hand going over all the math stuff. I was looking at it tonight, and there is SO much that I don't even remember us doing. I know I did it, and I must have learned it, because I don't remember having any horrible math moments where I didn't know what to do at all, but still…I think we should go over all of it and make sure.

I'm really excited for our date. Or…even more excited than I was yesterday. It's been so long since we've had a proper one, with just the two of us, where we went out and did something, and I can't wait!

I am so beyond exhausted, and I don't know why. I think bed is in order.


	102. Epic Date

We had such a nice date tonight. Or…most of our date was nice.

I'm so mad. A had such a nice time planned out. We went to the museum, made out in the car, got caught by an old man, he gave me the best museum tour ever, and then we went for dinner, which was supposed to be romantic.

And then we had the dumbest waiter on the face of the earth. I have seriously never seen something like it. He asked me what I wanted, then he asked me what A wanted. I told him that I didn't know, and he should just ask him.

And then he talked to him like he was some kind of…I still don't even know how to describe it! It was like he thought maybe he didn't understand him, or that he had some sort of mental disability, or something like that! I just wanted to reach out and strangle him!

Then, I said I was going to go find the manager, and A got kind of embarrassed, and said to just leave it, that it wasn't worth it. The fact that this has, apparently, happened to him so many times that he doesn't even feel like complaining will do anything about it almost made me cry. Why are people so ignorant and rude? Despite the fact that he acts confident a lot of the time, I KNOW self-confidence is an issue for him…and things like this DO NOT help.

He tried to get me to say I wouldn't go complain, but I didn't actually say it, because I couldn't just let that go. Then, on my way to the washroom, I found the owner and complained. He looked absolutely shocked, and apologized profusely. He was going to go apologize to A personally, but I asked him not to, which he understood, but I could tell he wasn't 100% happy about it. He got us a different waiter, and said he would make sure our bill was discounted.

Actually, he said that he would just take care of our bill, but I asked him not to, because I knew that would just make A feel worse about the whole thing. So, he agreed to discount it. Which I know A noticed…but he didn't say anything.

After the fiasco at the restaurant, we went and got ice cream, and then parked at the mall, where I attempted to cheer him up. I think it worked, because he was in a pretty good mood when he dropped me off. He is SO adorable. And even more so when he has ice cream on his face. And even more than that, when he accidentally drops his ice cream on his pants while we're kissing, and is then embarrassed about it.

It seemed like he thought maybe his epic date wasn't as epic as I was expecting…but I told him. Everything we do together is epic.

I should get some bonus points for using epic three times in two sentences. If A were here right now…he'd give me some points for that. I know he would.

I think I'm going to plan our next epic date, as a surprise for him. Now I just need to figure out what we're going to do.

**A/N: Be sure to check out the corresponding oneshot, "Epic Date!"**


	103. Examining Artie

This whole studying for exams thing is totally overrated. I don't feel like it's doing ANYTHING.

Maybe instead, I should stop doing this, and focus my efforts on examining Artie. THAT would be productive. And fantastic.

And I can't wait for summer break, so I can do that more often.

A couple of weeks ago he said something about how, if he thought he might be having visitors in the night, he'd leave his window unlocked, and take out the screen.

I'm thinking once school is out, it will be the perfect time to test that out. I'm a little worried, because I don't want to make his parents mad, or freak out Linds (or Michael) if they go into his room in the night, for some reason, and find me there.

He also said something along the lines of that he'd sneak into MY room, but the crane that would be needed to get him in through the window might arouse suspicion.

He's so cute!

He's been texting me regular puppy updates all evening. Along with pictures, and the occasional "OMG!" Apparently the highlight of his life will be when they're fully house-trained.

Then, as soon as he said that, he sent some incoherent text, and then phoned me, and said that that wouldn't actually be the highlight of his life, because he's had so many highlights, and something about one of them being me…and then he kind of started muttering, before changing the subject completely, and talking about the garden. Sometimes when he phones like that, after sending a text that he thinks might have been misinterpreted, I wish that I could just record all of our phone conversations. This was definitely one of those times.

My sunflowers are FINALLY starting to open a bit! The colours are even more beautiful than they were on the seed packages! I should have told him that that's the highlight of MY life…just to see what he would have said.

He just texted me again, to say that he's working on inventing some sort of device to remove black puppy hair from white dress shirts. I told him it's called a lint roller, and was invented a long time ago.

Then he sent back this face: :P

Then I told him that maybe if he didn't cuddle them so much, and let Daisy sleep on his shirts…he wouldn't have that issue.

Then he started talking about baking a cake for his mom's birthday. Which I'm apparently invited to. I told him I feel like that would be a family thing…and he said I basically am family, and his mom would want me there. I'm pretty sure he just wants me to come because he doesn't know how to decorate a cake. Or he wants to ravish me in the garden shed.

…I don't know where that came from. But it is a very spacious shed, and it's got a little ramp thing, so he could get in there…

Being with him is pretty much all I can think about lately. Last night definitely helped to diffuse that situation a bit (except for that stupid waiter), and I'm hoping once school is done we can get a LOT more time together with just the two of us.

Not that I don't adore spending time with his family, or with Martin and AJ…but things like what we did in the car after dinner last night obviously CANNOT happen when anyone else is there.

But, if we can't be alone…90% of the time it's enough just for me to be sitting beside him.

However…during that other 10%, I just want to tear his clothes off.

Or at least his shirt. I'll have to try that…on a day when I know he's not wearing one of his favourites, because I don't know if the buttons could survive that, how I see it in my mind.

I guess I know what I'll be dreaming about tonight…


	104. Almost Summer

I didn't think my studying would pay off…until I wrote my first exam today, and it SO DID! I felt like a genius in there!

I said that to A after, and he said he must be rubbing off on me. Which is…exactly the response I was expecting. I tried ALL DAY to think of something I could respond with when he said that…and then he did, and all I could say was, "I love it when you rub me." WHAT? Seriously? I totally meant to say that I loved it when he RUBBED OFF on me.

And the best/worst part? Judging from their facial expressions, both Sam AND Cedes heard! I was so embarrassed.

Artie just chuckled, and whispered something about that not being an activity suitable for public display, which just made my face go even redder! Payback is a B…and his time will come one of these days. And it will be epic. And fantastic.

Or…Right Nixon! Maybe his time has already come, and that was actually MY payback for bringing that up the next day.

I'm trying to figure out what to get for A's mom for her birthday. I thought about flowers or something, and I will probably get some, because I know she likes them, but I should also get something else. I don't really have much in the way of money at the moment, but I could get her a little something…this is one of those occasions where I'd usually find a nice picture frame or something, but it's Beth…the LAST thing she needs is another picture frame. She already has 5900 on display, and I'm pretty sure there are another 5900 stored SOMEWHERE just in case more space becomes available.

I have never seen a house with so many family photos. I absolutely love it! When I have a house one day, and a family…I want it to be like that.

And I want those family photos to consist largely of Artie and our children. If we ever have children.

When I was younger, I always used to think about what it would be like when I was married, and had kids etc. They never had faces.

Now, when I think about it…I'm married to Artie. And our kids look like him. I know we're still way too young for that, and I don't even know if he feels the same way…but I hope he does. I want to ask him…but I'm still a little worried about how he'll react. I think about it ALL the time. And I want to share those thoughts with him.

I was reading a bit about some more stuff (he would DIE if he knew), and most of what I read said that a sometimes people with spinal cord injuries like Artie has (or…I assume must be something like he has…he's never mentioned any specifics) might have trouble having kids without getting some sort of medical help, and that those things can take years, and there can be all sorts of problems, and sometimes it might not even work, ever.

If we wanted to have a baby, and we couldn't just do it the normal way, I would do whatever it takes for us to get pregnant. And if we couldn't…we'd find some other way. We'd adopt.

I can't believe I just wrote that. When I was pregnant with my Beth, and after I gave birth, I swore up and down that I never wanted more children. And I most certainly knew that I would never adopt kids, because they would just remind me of her, and of the fact that I gave her up.

But now…I'm different. I feel like I've grown up ten times since then. When I think about it now, I definitely want kids, and if I were to adopt, I wouldn't see it as a cruel reminder of my past. I'd see it as returning the favour that someone did for me when I needed it the most.


	105. Ravishing Artie

One more exam to go! I can't wait to be finished with all of this, so I can go over to Artie's when no one's home, and ravish him.

…I mean…

So I can go over to Artie's when no one's home and just spend time with him.

I don't know what's going on lately…it's like my everything is going into overdrive. He's pretty much ALL I can think about. Whenever we're together, I just want to tear his clothes off.

Not that I'm aggressive like that…but maybe I am a little. I've never had such strong feelings for someone before.

We haven't really talked about getting…more intimate. I feel like I'm ready for that, but I don't know if he is. From what I've read, there might be some…issues, and I kind of feel like we should talk about that first, but I know he's going to die of embarrassment if I bring it up.

Ok…if he knew that I Googled…THAT, he'd die of embarrassment, too.

But if we don't talk about it, and things progress to that point one afternoon, evening, whatever, when we're alone…I don't want him to be embarrassed about anything that might be a little different from what he thinks I might be expecting, either.

Not that I'm expecting or not expecting anything, really…I'm sure it will be amazing, regardless of what happens. It's Artie…it's going to feel right, no matter what happens.

So, either way, I have a feeling he's going to be embarrassed…but maybe I can just help him get over that. I've told him before he doesn't need to be embarrassed about everything, but I know that never really sunk in.

It makes me sad that he's so insecure, because he usually puts on such a good front about everything. He's more comfortable about some things now…like he said the other day that his back was sore and he should probably lie down. Even two months ago, that would not have happened. He would have just ignored it, and suffered quietly so I wouldn't know. But other things…it's almost like he thinks if he ignores talking about them, they don't exist.

The other thought that just crossed my mind…what if he wants to wait? I don't want to try and force him into something, if he thinks that we should wait.

Maybe I should bring it up. I just need to figure out how to casually slip that into a conversation. I mean…I can't exactly say, "Artie, I want to get into your pants, NOW. How do you feel about that?"

Ok…now I'm picturing the look on his face that would result if I said that, and it's pretty much priceless.

My mind is going to a dirty, dirty place. I should go to bed.


	106. Happy Birthday, Beth!

A's mom's birthday was amazing! They made her a cake of cupcakes, and he got her this picture frame that's shaped like a tree with "Abrams Family" on it…which goes quite nicely with the little album I picked out for her. I didn't tell him about it, and he didn't tell me what he got her…and we both ended up with sort of similar things.

Coincidence? Probably.

The running joke of the day was that he was going to light himself on fire by accident. I'm pretty sure he was serious about wanting to man the grill…and I am so glad that no one let him. I know he could do it, obviously, but just the thought of him being that close to flames, and accidentally catching on fire…it makes me shudder.

He loved my shorts today. I think my legs are way too white right now, but he seemed to like what he saw…so I guess that's all that matters. Then he said something about a bikini, and I said he could have that if I could have shirtless A…which made him uncomfortable, and made me feel bad for bringing it up.

I don't know if he thinks I won't like what he's hiding under those fancy sweaters and vests, or what, but I can guarantee him that I will like WHATEVER is under there (which I suspect is more muscular than it appears and feels through his clothes, judging by the way he moves, and the fact that he does EVERYTHING with his upper body).

I was thinking about it, and I'm wondering if maybe he's got scars or something that he doesn't want me to see. I mean…I know he had surgery after the accident, and things like that generally result in scars…maybe he doesn't want me to see that.

Not that anything like that even matters to me. Which I'd hope he knows by now. I know he does know that…but I also know that him knowing something doesn't mean he believes it.

Every single time I tell him I love him, I feel like I love him more than I did the last time I said it. I know…cliché, and there's a song about that. But it's true. I can see where the person that wrote that song was coming from.

Maybe I should sing that to him.

**A/N: Be sure to read the corresponding oneshot, **_**Happy Birthday, Mom**_


	107. Waiting

Yesterday I was thinking about shirtless Artie (ok…I often think about shirtless Artie)…and then I realized I HAVE seen him shirtless. Geez. How could I forget that?

It wasn't THAT long after we started going out. Granted, it was fairly dark, and he was lying on his bed, but I DEFINITELY liked what I saw.

Which is why I'm going to start campaigning for more shirtless Artie. I wonder if he remembers that…or if he meant that he doesn't do shirtless in public. Which…as I wrote yesterday, suits me fine. I don't want everyone to know the ten kinds of hotness he's hiding under there.

Also, saying I'm going to start a campaign for something like that is such an A thing to say. Pretty soon I'm going to start adding "yo" to things that I say, or I'm going to start making detailed plans and lists and writing them out.

He really couldn't be any cuter.

He was so into the Princess Leia outfit, that he probably doesn't remember anything else about that day. I almost want to bring up the fact that I've already seen it, so he might as well share some more, but I don't want to pressure him into anything, because he did seem uncomfortable yesterday.

We had talked about the possibility of us getting more…intimate around that time too, and then we both just kind of let it go. I had decided I wanted to wait, which I never exactly told him, but I'm totally rethinking that right now. I'm not even 100% sure why…it just feels right. Not that it didn't feel right then, because every time I'm with him EVERYTHING feels right…but something is different now. Plus…he never brought it up again, and I KNOW he must be thinking about it, so maybe we should have a little talk and see where we're both at.

I don't regret that I got pregnant and gave birth to a beautiful baby, because there's nothing I could do to change that, and it was an important part of my life, but I do regret that my first time was with Puck. It was always supposed to be something special, with someone special, and then, when it got down to it…I was tipsy, and it was with someone I never wanted to be with, ever. I feel like this isn't the first time I've written this…but some things are so important that they need to be written more than once.

I know you can't redo your first time, obviously…but I know that when Artie and I finally get to that point, it's going to be special. With a special person. The most special person. And it won't matter that it's not my first time. Because part of being human is having things not go the way you plan, or making wrong choices. But part of being human is also looking for good things in life, and going after them.

Artie is good things. Actually…Artie is one of the very best things.

I went and bought a couple more pairs of shorts today…and may or may not have also picked up a VERY cute red bikini, which I will save for the right occasion.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I'm piecing together the right occasion being the night I choose to sneak into his room. But I'm worried he might die of shock if he wakes up to me in his room in the middle of the night in a bikini.

Plus, that really isn't practical for climbing through windows…I'd probably get the tie caught somewhere and end up topless on his floor. Then he would REALLY die of shock. I think I need to plan this out a bit better first. Like…how do I get there? It's not really sneaking if I drive. Unless I park somewhere else. But then Mom might wake up when I start the car.

It's not THAT far. I could probably do it on my bike in fairly good time, and it's mostly flat, so I wouldn't be TOO sweaty and gross when I got there.

Plus, he wakes up really early, so I could leave then, and no one would ever know. I just don't know how his parents would react to that…and I actually don't know how Mom would react either, so it's probably best to play it safe the first time.

Then, whenever I think about this I wonder what would happen if he doesn't want that? Not that I see him objecting, because he has mentioned multiple times that he would spend 26 hours a day with me, if that were possible. But you never know.

If someone showed up in my room in the middle of the night, I'd probably be shocked. Unless it was A. Then I'd be delighted…

And maybe slightly shocked at how he managed to get in there in the first place. He'd probably have some sort of elaborate plan. Maybe AJ could help him…then he could have some sort of elaborate plan that's totally impractical and possibly slightly ridiculous.

Ok…now I'm picturing him tying balloons to his chair like Carl did to his house in Up. I love that movie. I think A and I should watch it together. Maybe I can use that as part of our next epic date, which I get to plan. I want that to be in the next few days…now that school's out it doesn't really matter when, as long as he doesn't have stuff going on, and I don't. Which…for epic date time, I'd cancel almost everything.

I also think I need to sleep...maybe things will sort themselves out in my dreams. So many thoughts. I feel like I haven't even touched on half of what's running through my mind right now.


	108. Emergency of Puppy Proportions

Today was an interesting day. I was up early, because I couldn't sleep, so I decided to put that to good use, and went over to A's. Unfortunately…he wasn't awake yet. Apparently he got up at his usual time…and then went back to sleep. Oops.

I'm glad that I went, though, for several reasons.

When I got there, I crawled in bed with him for a bit, before we noticed that Daisy had had a little accident in the bed, and that there was blood in it. He'd been saying that she wasn't feeling well yesterday, and he was going to take her to the vet, so that's what we did.

He figured we'd need a urine sample (he was totally right…that made it go a LOT faster at the vet), so I got that while he got ready. WAY easier than I thought. Maybe because Daisy's so sweet. And wasn't feeling well, so she didn't feel like going more than one step from the bottom of the ramp.

We took them to the vet, who said that Daisy has a bladder infection, and Jakie just doesn't have control of his yet, and then we went back to his house.

Then, we were sitting there, and I told Linds that she had a bladder infection, and she said that Artie gets those sometimes. I'd kind of suspected that, based on some of the stuff that I've read…but he looked absolutely mortified.

But, then we ended up talking about it, and he explained about how he has to use catheters and stuff…which I also suspected, but was never going to bring up unless he mentioned it. He was so nervous, and embarrassed, but at the end of it all, he admitted that the conversation wasn't actually as bad as he thought it would be. I hope that means that he's going to be more comfortable to talk about other stuff, too. Eventually.

Then we watched _Up_, and he cried! It was SO cute.

He was so worried about Daisy today…I'm really glad it wasn't something more serious. The vet said that puppies can get those all the time, and that the antibiotics would make her feel better…which was true. When I left she already looked a little better, and was wagging her tail and stuff again.

I realized this morning that _Up_ didn't need to be part of our next epic date. Which means…I have nothing for that. I want to come up with something fun and, well, epic. But what?

**A/N: Corresponding oneshot, **_**Emergency of Puppy Proportions**_** also posted! :D**


	109. Too Many Thoughts

I had planned to hang out with A today. Instead, Mom and I went to the church to help sort donated clothing and other stuff. Six people said they were coming. Two of us were there. It took all day, but I think we did a pretty good job. People have donated some really nice things lately…they must be a little late on the spring cleaning this year.

Then, he was out (Physio…I think. I still kind of want to know what goes on there. Just because I'm curious, and I know he hates going. Maybe it hurts him or something…?), and then Linds commandeered him to do some puppy teaching in the back yard, and Mom and I went over to Grandma's for dinner.

I got the most random text from AJ ever today. It was after we got home from dinner…and all it said was "Hi." I texted him back, but he never responded. Don't know what that was about…I'll have to ask A tomorrow and see if he heard from him at all, or if he knows what's going on there. Kind of odd. So…kind of an AJ thing, I guess.

A told me once that he texted him just to let him know he wasn't wearing pants. …because A needed that very valuable info, apparently.

Speaking of A…so wonderfully adorable. He sent me a text this morning before we left saying that he was planning on thinking about me all day. He also asked if I wanted him to come help at the church, but I told him we had it under control.

Then he admitted that he was kind of glad, because he actually was hoping to stay home and keep an eye on Daisy "just to be sure."

I keep thinking about how I wanted to wait with being intimate with him, and how I don't want to wait anymore. I wanted to wait because I didn't want there to be any chance that I would get pregnant again before I'm old enough to actually have a family and be responsible about those things. I thought I wanted to wait until I got married. Or…at least until I was with the person I was certain I was going to marry.

Maybe the reason I don't want to wait anymore is that I've found that person. I know that's the reason, actually. We have one year of school left. I know he has plans for after, and I have plans for after…we haven't really talked about it that much, but I think it's assumed that both of our plans involve being with each other.

I keep thinking about this, and I keep writing about it, and my thoughts never change. I thought maybe, if I wasn't 100% sure, if I just kept writing, and kept thinking, eventually it would sort itself out.

And I think it has sorted itself out.

I thought more about our next epic date tonight. I don't want to do bowling, because last time I…lost, badly. I know that A loves to win, but I really don't need him to win by THAT much. If we're going to do any sort of competitive thing, it needs to be something where it could go either way.

OR. I could make our epic date something where he TEACHES me how to bowl. That way, maybe he wouldn't feel like he has to win (if that's even possible…he can always find something to win at), and I wouldn't feel ridiculous for bowling 10 when he bowls a perfect game.

One thing I know for certain is that, if there is dinner involved, we will NOT be going back to that place we were at last time. I don't want the reminder of that incident hanging over our heads.

I was thinking that another option would be for us to go to the zoo…which is where we told each other we loved each other for the first time. That could be really romantic, and…I love the zoo. And so does he.

I need to think about this some more. I need it to be one of the most epic occasions EVER.

**A/N: Spur of the moment texting fic, entitled "Sorry For Waking You" also posted, which follows after this journal was written.**


	110. In the Name of Science

Spent the day with A today. Just after I got there, he serenaded me with my song…SO ADORABLE!

Then we tried to teach Jakie to play fetch. That puppy has a shorter attention span than AJ!

Then A decided we should learn something new. That kind of…didn't go as planned, and ended with him being all red and shoving the third book he pulled off the book shelf back onto it and putting some others in front of it. Didn't see what it was, but clearly it wasn't something he wanted me to see. I didn't think anything could be worse than his expression when he pulled a book on women's health off the shelf first…but apparently whatever that was was worse.

Finally…he had a stroke of genius.

Putting peanut butter on a stick to throw it to Jakie, so he'd bring it back. In the name of science.

He brought it back. Stuck all over his body.

At which point we gave him a bath. In the name of science. I had no idea that peanut butter was that hard to wash off a dog. And he kept trying to lick it…which didn't help either.

I think A was a little embarrassed by the whole thing, but I thought it was just too cute.

I told him next time I get to pick what we do in the name of science. I wonder if getting his shirt off counts as doing something in the name of science?

Maybe he wouldn't argue it if I set it up like that. He will do ANYTHING in the name of science! Including almost lighting himself on fire, as we've seen…

I could also bribe him with food. That seems to get a pretty positive response most of the time.

And, if that fails…

I still have the bikini. Which, combined with food AND doing it in the name of science…there is NO way he'll say no.

That feels kind of manipulative, because he did seem uncomfortable, and I don't want to push him into anything, but...he's so hot, and it's been so long since I've seen that, and I NEED MORE.

And maybe my reaction to that, and the fact that I want it so badly will boost the self-confidence he's obviously lacking in that department.

Charlie is curled up beside me, and he keeps meowing. Every time he meows, I give him a kitty treat. I'm pretty sure this is going to become his new favourite thing. Just in case he's not round enough already.

I wonder if they make diet kitty treats that actually taste good? I don't want to give him something that he doesn't like, just because it has one less calorie than something else. This bag says they have less than 2 calories each. Surely anything lower than that must taste like cardboard? If there even is something that's healthy for them that has less than that?

So much important stuff to think about…

And I end my evening thinking about cat treats.


	111. Rambly

I've done it. I've found the pair of shorts that makes Artie stare at me in a way he would most certainly deem kind of creepy if someone else did it. (He constantly thinks he's being a creeper…and he usually isn't. I don't understand that at all! I don't think it's creepy for him to appreciate the fact that he has a hot girlfriend.)

I feel kind of vain saying that, but I KNOW he thinks that, so that makes it ok.

I'm trying to help him. He said his dad thinks he should be spending more time with Michael, and so he's trying to think of things for them to do.

Unfortunately, I am totally useless, because I don't exactly know what guys do with their younger brothers. Or…what guys do with their younger brothers when their interests are so radically different.

I should consult my new best friend, Google, and see if I can find something. Not really sure what I'd search for, but I could give it a try.

All my sunflowers are blooming, and they're SO amazing. It seems like there are about six times as many as we planted…it's like a sea of sunflowers, or something. So pretty! I need to get A over here ASAP to see them in all their glory.

Maybe that could be part of our epic date…which I'm still not done planning, because I feel like it won't be epic enough. Even though, as I told A, just being together is already more epic than…most people.

I love that word, epic. It's not something I used…ever, before we were together, but A says it all the time, and it's gradually slipped its way into my vocabulary. It's like…our word, or something.

I have a bit of a cough…I had better NOT be getting sick. I don't have time for that…I have epic date plans and Artielicious summer plans to partake in!

…Artielicious. NEW FAVOURITE WORD! I wonder how he'd react to that?

I think I'll try it out on him tomorrow.

But for now…I think I'll go to bed!


	112. Fancy Nails

I had that day today where you do a whole bunch of stuff, but once it's over, and you think about it, you can't actually remember what you've done.

I think I've got our epic date narrowed down. Or…I feel like I do right now. I'll probably wake up tomorrow morning and realize that it's actually not what I want us to do, but for now…nailed. I just almost added "yo" to the end of that. Artie would have, yo!

He's so cute. I'm finding myself periodically hearing him in my head (if that doesn't sound creepy…it totally isn't), and every so often I'll say something and then think that it's probably EXACTLY what he would have said.

I decided to get a little creative with my nail polish tonight…five different shades of pink, from darkest to lightest. Then I stuck a sparkly topcoat overtop. It took a while, but I LOVE how it looks, and I totally feel like I accomplished something.

Summer, I love you.

I think tomorrow A and I should hang out in his back yard. It's not supposed to be too hot, but probably hot enough that I can convince him that the shirt's got to come off. It NEEDS to happen.

I think Charlie and I need to go to bed.

**A/N: Picking up right where we left off! Sorry for the MASSIVE break in there…went back to work after having some time off and just haven't written anything! We now resume normal programming! :)**

**Also, for those reading Little Blessings…don't worry, that'll be updated in the next couple of days as well! I currently have the next chapter half finished.**


	113. Minor Rambles

I did not get my shirtless Artie today. Actually, I did not get any Artie today, because Mom decided at the last minute today would be the perfect day for us to do a bunch of stuff around the house.

I got about 27 text messages from him a couple hours ago…apparently "little spawn of Satan dog" broke one of his guitar strings.

I'm assuming he was referring to Jakie, because I know Daisy wouldn't, and I know he wouldn't call her that. If she accidentally broke something, or had an accident, he'd probably say it was perfectly ok, and then cuddle her to make sure she wasn't sad. I know he actually likes Jakie…even though he annoys him frequently.

Linds wants to learn to roller skate, so I told A I'd find my rollerblades and see what we can do about that. He thinks it's dangerous, but I assured him it'll be just fine. We'll get Linds all bundled up in protective gear, and a helmet and stuff, and then she'll be good to go. He worries a little too much about stuff, I think…it's roller skating in the back yard. NOTHING can go wrong.

Well…stuff could go wrong, but with both of us there, I'm pretty sure Linds will be just fine. We'll just have to make sure to keep the puppies inside so no one accidentally gets run over…A worries about that enough with his chair…we don't need him worrying about them also being run over by skates!


	114. Summer's Almost Over

My boyfriend is TOO CUTE. I sent him a text earlier saying that Operation Epic Date is still in the planning phases, and he got WAY too excited about it. I could practically hear his excitement in his voice.

School starts again in a couple of weeks…I have mixed feelings about it. I mean…I don't mind it, but I'm a little concerned that A and I won't have much in the way of classes together. He probably signed up for all sorts of advanced…everything, and I am pretty sure I won't be in most of those. I guess we'll just have to wait and see, but my hopes aren't too high.

Cedes and Rachel want to go shopping for school clothes next week, I think. I don't really need to get much…but I said I'd go. It should be fun. I don't do enough stuff with them.

I just got the most random text ever from AJ, asking if I can help him with a "project" sometime in the next couple weeks. No idea WHAT he might need my help with, when he's got Martin or A…so I told him I need more details about that before I can commit to anything. As soon as I sent the text, I reread it, realizing that it sounded a bit like something A would send…but more like something Rachel would send. I have never received texts that are as formal as the ones she sends…from anyone else. I feel like they should have a letterhead or something!

I really want A and I to have a day where we just lounge in his back yard. Or ours…but his is probably better, because it's bigger, more accessible, and has PUPPIES! He gets so mad about Jakie, but then I see him cuddling them both because one or the other gets jealous, and I just laugh at him. He's about as harsh as a box of Kleenex with them.

…yup, sounding more and more like him every day. Like…a third of the things that come out of my mouth these days sound like things that he could very easily say. Even that "a third of the things" sounds like him!

I think I need to go to sleep!

**A/N: I know…I've skewed my timeline a little bit. I REALLY want a oneshot to go with the rollerblading, and I want at LEAST a texting fic describing Artie's movie date with Michael…and don't have time to write either of those right now! I'm hoping that I will get the rollerblading done on the weekend, as I should have some time…sincerest apologies for the lack of updates here. Work has been INSANE…we're launching a new thing, and when I get home every day I just want to pass out!**

**Thank you to everyone that's been reading, subscribing, reviewing, messaging me, etc. I love you all! :)**


	115. Paint in Hair

Grandma decided yesterday (apparently) that today was the perfect day to repaint her guest bedroom…which we painted when she moved in. That wasn't that long ago! She decided she didn't like the colour, so she got different paint, and Mom and I spent the day helping her paint it and move some stuff around. It's kind of purplish/blue now…I haven't decided if I like it yet. It was a light green before.

Charlie is sprawled out all across my bed, and he's doing his cute little kitty snores…and I don't want to move him! I took some pictures, because he's ridiculously cute, and then he woke up, meowed at me, and went right back to sleep! He was supposed to move!

I got paint in my hair, and I can't get it out. Mom said she THINKS she can get it out tomorrow…if not…I guess we'll just cut it out. Or, actually…WE won't. I'll call Nadine and ask if she feels like giving me a haircut. I could use a trim or something anyway…maybe she can take out the MASSIVE PAINT CHUNK without it being TOO obvious that something like that happened. I didn't tell A…he'll probably laugh at me and say something about not understanding how that could happen in the first place.

…it's on the side of my head. I didn't lean against the wall…but not entirely sure how it happened, either.

At least it's dry, so it won't get all over my bed now that I'm going to sleep, because Charlie finally moved.


	116. Just Can't Help Myself

I keep thinking that I should be writing stuff down, but then I get distracted, and it never gets done. I pretty much just want to gush about how much I love Artie anyway, so…

I love Artie. A lot. Because he's the best boyfriend anyone (I) could ask for. Ever. He's so thoughtful, and loving, and smart. And HOT.

For our anniversary he got a gift certificate for a spa day for both of us…which he knew I would LOVE. I asked him about using it, and he said he thought he might be sick on whichever day I pick…which made me roll my eyes, but I know he'll go for it whenever I say we should.

And he'll probably end up enjoying it and talking about how soft his skin feels, and how we should do that again. That's how things usually go with him. He didn't want to go with me to get a manicure once, and ended up getting that paraffin wax thing while he was waiting for me…for free, because someone didn't show up for their appointment and the lady that was supposed to be doing it told him he was having it instead. He kind of protested, and when we left he kept saying, "Feel my hand! It's so soft! It's like the calluses have melted away!"

Just picturing that is making me laugh now. He's so cute! I have pictures of him having it on my phone, and the look on his face is just priceless! I told him I was keeping those for the next time I need to blackmail him.

Our anniversary was so great…he's the most romantic person ever. We went out for dinner, and then spent the rest of the evening cuddling…I made sure that we talked about what we're going to do intimacy-wise BEFORE that, and I am kind of glad that we decided to wait. But I wasn't when we were making out…I just wanted to tear his clothes off and have my way with him…as he would say. I can't help myself! He just makes me want to do that.

I think I'm going to go to sleep now, and have dreams filled with his adorable face.

**A/N: I don't think I need to say that it's been…months since I've updated. Hope I still have some readers! :) I've decided to jump ahead a little, and hope that I can get back on track with semi-regular posts. If there is anything you'd like to see here, let me know! And I'd love it if you left a review, too!**


	117. Manicure

I gave Artie a manicure today! He was so cute. I think he thought we might accidentally set the house on fire with the wax melting thing…he made us read all the instructions, and then at the end said, "So…basically you just put the wax in and turn it on." Then he thought it was going on fire, and I was trying so hard not to laugh, because he was totally serious about it, but finally I just couldn't help myself and burst out laughing.

He even let me shape and clean up his nails a little bit…I took some great pictures. Which, unfortunately, no one will ever see, because I promised I wouldn't show them.

I wonder how long promises like that last? I mean…if I showed someone those pictures in a couple of years that would be ok…right? Because his face is so cute! I've been lying here looking at the pictures over and over again…there's one where he's covering his face with one hand, and the other hand is resting on this little pink towel I put on the table…so cute! I wish he were here right now so I could just kiss his entire face.

Last night I got him to commit to going to the spa thing…so excited! It's going to be so nice. He's worried about making someone uncomfortable, but I told him that won't be the case…and I know it won't. I thought maybe he just didn't want to go, but when he said that it made more sense…I want him to enjoy himself, so I think maybe we should talk about that a little bit before we go. Maybe I can get him to feel better about it.

I'm going to go to sleep now, and dream about his cute face and his soft and neatly-manicured hands on me. We had a little bit of that after lunch…I think I need to keep manicuring him, because the making out that followed was PHENOMENAL!


	118. Chapter 118

Artie took me out for dinner tonight, and he was so cute! Or…cuter than usual. We got there, and he looked around and then looked THRILLED at the fact that there were only about four people in the restaurant, and we didn't know any of them. I know he likes to have me to himself…and sometimes we see people that we know, and then we talk to them because he says we can't be rude. I say screw that, when we're on a date, we're on a date! …but then I talk to them too, because I'm not actually going to say "screw that" to their faces.

Anyway, we were sitting there at dinner, and one of us brought up me sneaking into his room in the middle of the night again, and now he's going to die of suspense until that happens. I want it to be a serious surprise, so it can't happen this week…but I was thinking maybe next week I'd sneak in there. Not through his window, though. I told him to keep it locked. Wouldn't want anyone breaking in and stealing him! He's so cute.

I want to do something extra special for Artie, but I don't know what. I know his definition of extra special includes me showing up in his room in the middle of the night…but I want it to be something better than that. He would argue that there is nothing better than that, but I will find SOMETHING.

Maybe it'll come to me in my sleep. While I'm dreaming about his adorable face.


	119. Chapter 119

I hate homework so much. I feel like I have absolutely no idea what's going on here, and I've been working on this paper for hours. I called Artie, and talked about it with him for a little bit…which kind of helped, but then we started talking about other stuff, and I got off the phone wanting to go over and be with him…which I couldn't do, because I had to finish this paper.

It's still not done. I've been working on "BSing my way through," as Artie always says (something I'm pretty sure he has NEVER had to do, because he knows about EVERYTHING), but I still need three more pages, and I feel like I'm all BSed out.

Mom said that we're going to spend the weekend doing an early spring cleaning. Fun! Or not. She mentioned something about moving furniture…I hate cleaning under the couches and stuff…it takes forever, and it's never THAT dirty under there. It's not like anyone goes under there, ever. Charlie doesn't fit, and he's the only one that might be found under furniture in our house.

He keeps trying to "help" my paper, which has resulted in things like "kehgrhg" being in the middle of a paragraph. He also deleted a whole paragraph by accident, but I managed to get it back.

I should finish this tonight, so I don't have to think about it this weekend, but I really just…don't want to. Maybe my brain will write the rest while I sleep. Artie says that's what his brain does.

His brain is much more advanced than mine.


	120. Chapter 120

I am so exhausted! We cleaned all day, and I moved couches by myself, and now I'm all stiff and sore and in need of a shower. Apparently it's a little dirtier under the couch than I think it should be. How does that even happen?

I texted A this morning, with the intention of giving him a blow by blow with regards to what was going on around here, but he was sleeping…so I took pictures and saved them to give him a post-couch cleaning blow by blow.

I think we've been spending too much time together…that is totally something he would do! His back's bothering him today, so tomorrow I'm going to go cuddle him until it feels better. And if it feels better tomorrow…which I hope it does, then we're going to cuddle anyway. I'll find some other excuse to keep him there for a while. I know if it is feeling better he's going to want to do something. He knows I spent all day moving furniture and cleaning stuff…maybe I'll just say I'm sore if that's required.

I think I'm going to go have a shower, then text my adorable boyfriend if he's still awake, and then go to bed.


End file.
